Custodiando al diablo
by Elizabeth Swan Cullen
Summary: Edward es un exagente de la CIA que se muda a Forks a cuidar a la hija de un millonario: Bella Swan. Edward:¿en que problemas se puede meter una niña de 16 años en un pueblo tan pequeño? Bella:Mi nuevo custodio no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo.EDITADA
1. Niñera

**Todo lo referente a twilight pertenece Stephenie Meyer, yo solo creo ficción con sus personajes.**

**Niñera**

**Edward POV**

Odiaba tener que mudarme a Forks, un pueblito tan insignificante y húmedo, pero era el único trabajo relajado que pude encontrar. Después de casi morir el año pasado en una misión de la CIA, le prometí a mi hermana Esme que cambiaria de ocupación.

Que tan difícil sería cuidar a una niña de 16 años en un pueblo tan pequeño, que peligros podía tener para necesitar un guardaespaldas ¿tropezar en las aceras congeladas?

Avancé entre las curvas de la carretera rodeadas de un espeso bosque por las que me guiaba mi GPS hasta llegar a una desviación por un camino angosto y sin pavimentar apenas señalado, conduje a una gran casa blanca abrigada por la sombra de los árboles, era muy hermosa y desencajaba completamente con los edificios que pude ver en el pueblo, aunque precisamente no se encontraba dentro de Forks.

Estacione mi Volvo en la entrada, Félix ya me estaba esperando, como yo, él era ex-agente de la CIA, fue él quien me recomendó para el empleo, lo llamaba reintegrarse a la sociedad como si fuéramos ex convictos, aunque en cierta madera lo éramos, cuando pertenecíamos al servicio secreto no teníamos vida, cambiábamos de nombre entre una misión y otra, Felix era el único que conocía mi nombre real dentro de la agencia al igual que yo el suyo.

—Edward, amigo—me saludó con entusiasmo. Nos dimos un cordial abrazo—Las cosas no son tan divertidas sin ti.

—Lo se, dudo que en este lugar haya algo divertido—aseguré.

Félix me dirigió una sonrisa que no supe interpretar, como si hubiera algo que yo desconocía pero no fue al grano.

—Si, por cierto hoy me voy a Italia, soy el custodio de Charles Swan, voy a reunirme con él en Roma.

—Ahh Roma, como olvidarla— suspire como una jovencita—Vas a ir ver a Gianna.

—Por supuesto, como olvidar a las chicas Italianas—Félix sonrió pícaramente al recordar—quieres que le de unas nalgadas a Jane por ti.

—No amigo esas cosas prefiero hacerlas personalmente—definitivamente— Pero cuéntame por que no te fuiste junto con Charles, no soportabas las ganas de verme— le dije agitando las pestañas como una chica.

—Si no sabes cuanto te he extrañado— me dijo siguiéndome el juego— en realidad el jefe no quería dejar sin protección a su pequeña princesita— rodeé los ojos.

—Que peligroso mantenerse a salvo en este lugar.

—Ya verás—sus comentarios crípticos me desorientaron.

Me encontré ansioso de conocer a la chica.

Félix me mostró la casa, el interior era mas imponente que el exterior y muy luminoso, me entregó un plano para que conociera cada rincón y me enseñó el sistema de seguridad. También me presento a la servidumbre, el mayordomo se llamaba Demetri, la cocinera Sue y dos sirvientas que me observaron de arriba abajo. Eran atractivas, tal vez me divertiría con ellas un poco.

Dos horas mas tarde Félix se fue a Port Angeles, donde según me dijo, tomaría una avioneta al aeropuerto de Seattle. Me deseó suerte porque según él la necesitaría, no entendí la sonrisa en su rostro al marchase, era como de "prepárate para lo bueno" o tal vez me estaba volviendo un paranoico.

Llevaba alrededor de cuatro horas en la casa y aún no había tenido el privilegio de conocer a la "princesita" que debía cuidar, genial, ahora me sentía como un niñero. Me dedique a merodear por la casa, siempre me gustó conocer el terreno donde piso, exactamente a las 7:30 la mucama quien me dijo con una sonrisa insinuante que su nombre era Jessica, me indicó que en media hora se le serviría la cena a la señorita Bella y que esta quería verme.

Me dirigí al salón y me senté en un en un sofá individual desde el cual podía ver hacia la escalera de caracol, junto al sofá había una pila de revistas, las tomé para entretenerme un rato pero la mayoría eran revistas femeninas, solo una era de Nacional Geografic, con muchos lugares que yo ya había visitado, para evitar atraer viejos recuerdos a mi mente opté por la revista "Adolescentes de hoy".

Estaba muy entretenido leyendo un artículo de cómo deshacerte de un chico sin herir sus sentimientos y recordando cuando mi segunda novia, Victoria, comentó en una cena con mis padres lo mucho que le agradaba mi familia y explayó nuestro deseo de casarnos pronto y contribuir con un miembro nuevo para la familia Cullen, solo teníamos 15 años, naturalmente que terminé con ella lo mas pronto posible. En la revista mencionaban comprometer a tu novio delante de su familia, como una táctica para que salga huyendo, ahora comprendo como Victoria, después de hacerme un megapancho cuando terminamos, a las dos semanas andaba consolándose en los brazos de James Gigant. _Conclusión: Las chicas son perversas_.

Estaba tan ido en mis reflexiones sobre el artículo que no me percaté de que alguien entró a la habitación hasta que la persona carraspeó, levante la vista contemplé a la niña que estaba frente a mi, era pequeña, como de 1.60 de estatura, delgada, llevaba una falda hasta los tobillos negra y una blusa de cuello de tortuga verde. Su rostro era de rasgos finos y pálidos, sus ojos, ocultos tras unos enormes lentes de pasta, eran de un extraño marrón oscuro, tan oscuro que parecían opacos al contraste de su casi transparente piel.

Después de observarla por casi un minuto, caí en cuenta de que tenía que decir algo pero ella se me adelantó.

—Buenas noches soy Bella Swan— la chica enarcó una ceja al ver la revista que tenía en las manos.

Casi la arrojo al suelo, pero en cambio la deposité en el lugar de donde la había tomado.

—Esto… yo… —tartamudeé como un idiota— Me llamo Edward Cullen, voy a ser su custodio.

—Si lo se, podría acompañarme al comedor, no me gusta cenar sola_ dude un momento en aceptar juzgando si era lo apropiado— Félix lo hacía— agregó.

—Claro—acepté al fin, debe de ser duro vivir solo en una casa tan grande, yo sabia un poco sobre el peso de la soledad.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la mesa, Bella se miraba cómoda aunque a primera vista me había parecido tímida.

— ¿Usted es amigo de Félix?

—Así es nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo.

—No será difícil cuidarme, no salgo mucho, solo voy a la escuela y a la iglesia —me aseguró.

—Me parece bien—_genial_ _iba ser mas aburrido de lo que pensé_.

En se momento entró Sue, la cocinera, para preguntar si podían servir la cena, Bella le dijo que hoy servirían dos lugares. Después de un rato el cual habíamos permanecido en silencio apareció la sirvienta con la cena y se quedo parada allí, por si algo se ofrecía, supuse.

—A que se dedicaba antes de venir a aquí señor Cullen— la chica inició la un interrogatorio.

—Trabajaba como vigilante en un banco— Mentí con naturalidad, tal vez si lo había hecho, en alguna misión encubierta por supuesto.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Veinticinco.

— ¿Y es casado?

—No y usted algún novio del que la deba proteger —hice la pregunta de forma impulsiva tratando de desviar el tema de mi vida personal, pero en seguida me arrepentí de haberla hecho.

—No, yo no salgo con nadie —respondió con nostalgia— mi papa cree que soy muy chica para tener novio, nunca he tenido uno.

La sirvienta soltó una carcajada ahogada que sonó como un gorgoteo, parecía que se estuviera burlando de sus palabras. Bella le mandó una mirada envenenada que percibí que implicaba algo mas que rabia ¿advertencia?.

—Puedes retirarte Lauren—le ordenó de forma autoritaria y la aludida obedeció en seguida.

—La cena transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, conversamos de algunas cosas triviales.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo para el día de mañana. La llevaría a la escuela y la recogería después para llevarla a la iglesia. La acompañe hasta la escalera al verla subir no pude evitar imaginarme como luciría Bella con ropa menos discreta y sin sus lentes de fondo de botella. En realidad era muy linda solo que ocultaba su belleza tras metros y metros de tela, en un momento ella volteó y se percato de mi intensa mirada, se ruborizó y yo me avergoncé, me retiré de inmediato, no quería dar la impresión equivocada.

El siguiente día fue tan aburrido como me había imaginado, como lo habíamos acordado lleve a Bella a la escuela y me presentó a sus amigas Alice y Rosalie, eran muy distintas a ella, lo que llamo mi atención, la pequeña tenía apariencia de duendecillo de facciones dulces y era muy baja de estatura, la segunda parecía modelo alta, rubia y muy hermosa, las dos eran muy hermosas, y eso sí, al contrario de Bella iban a la ultima moda. La pequeña Alice fulminaba con la miraba el conjunto que usaba su amiga.

Por la tarde la lleve a la iglesia donde se tardó horas supuestamente confesándose ¿Qué tantos pecados podría cometer una niña de dieciséis? Pensé en las cosas que yo hacia y sonreí.

Pasaron tres semanas, donde cada día me parecía más monótono que el anterior de la casa a la escuela, de la escuela a la iglesia y de la iglesia a la casa, solo un día Bella había ido a visitar a su amiga Rosalie en lugar de ir a la iglesia.

Todo se me había vuelto una rutina hasta el día de hoy, estaba esperando que Bella saliera de rezar cuando recibí una llamada de Félix.

—Te voy a ahorcar este es el trabajo más aburrido del mundo.

— _¿aburrido? con Bella, la chica es un torbellino, ¿recuerdas Vietnam?, es el triple de peligrosa._

—De que estas hablando esa chica es una santa, no ha hecho más que estudiar y rezar.

— _¿En donde estas Edward?_ —preguntó divertido

—Afuera de la iglesia, esperando a Bella.

Félix se empezó a carcajear, puedo asegurar que se estaba retorciendo a causa de la risa.

—C_on razón esa chiquilla no quería que te hablara de ella, según quería que te hicieras tu propia opinión._

_Él estaba queriendo decir que…_

—Que demonios…

—En _cierta manera Bella me decepciona el mismo truco dos veces solo, que yo no fui tan lento como tu._

—Habla claro y déjate de acertijos— exigí molesto.

—_Solo espera atrás de la iglesia y verás_—me colgó.

Me baje del coche y rodeé la Iglesia, detrás había un callejón y la que supuse seria una casa abandonada, porque estaba muy descuidada. Veinte minutos después apareció Bella en una motocicleta con un chico, me que de perplejo al verla, no traía la misma ropa que usaba cuando entro a la iglesia sino un short de mezclilla muy corto, botas dark hasta la rodilla, un top rojo y encima una chamarra de cuero negra que le entregó a su acompañando un tipo muy alto y moreno.

Se bajo de su motocicleta y se despidió con un, para nada inocente beso, luego se metió a la casa abandonada. Minutos más tarde salió con la ropa anterior.

Me regresé al auto sin que me viera, sentía que echaba chispas por las orejas.

La muy cínica entro al auto y me sonrió inocentemente.

— ¿Nos vamos?

—Si señorita— acepté sin inmutarme— ¿confesó todos sus pecados?

—Si… y también recé— otra sonrisa.

Bonita manera de rezar, más bien ella le estaba haciendo una exploración a la garganta de su amiguito.

—Espero que me haya pedido por la salvación de mi alma.

—Claro que sí, usted siempre esta presente en mis oraciones.

_Correcto a su juego podríamos jugar los dos_.

**Hola, quiero agradecer a Marce y Giselle, por haber guardado esta historia en su computadora y así poder permitirme publicarla de nuevo, como algunos saben en días pasado la borré, con el fin de editarla, y no creé un respaldo, por supuesto a mi PC se le ocurrió morirse llevándose todos mis textos en el proceso.**

**Bueno el punto es que aquí estamos de nuevo, pese a todos los acontecimientos y revueltas que están empañando el propósito y la finalidad de este sitio que es compartir nuestras historias.**

**En fin, iré subiendo los capítulos, previamente editados, y posteriormente los capítulos nuevos, espero que los vuelvan a leer porque incluirán pequeños cambios.**

**Quiero aclarar para todas las personas que han seguido esta historia desde sus inicios hace mas de dos años que no la abandonaré y que voy a seguir aquí hasta que se me permita, no me voy a mudar a ningún blog ni a cualquier otra pagina, pues lo consideraría una falta de respeto a ustedes.**

**Con cariño Lizzie Swan :)**


	2. Estrenando Guardaespaldas

**Twilight no pertenece, solo esta historia.**

**Estrenando Guardaespaldas**

**Bella POV**

Camine hacia la clase de historia americana distraída, debo admitir que la reciente noticia de que Charlie se iba a Italia por un tiempo me tenía bajoneada. Lo peor del caso es que papá requería protección, Laurent, el custodio de papá, renunció porque no podía estar alejado tanto tiempo de su nueva esposa Irina_**,**__mandilón_. El caso es que le única persona de confianza era Félix mi guardaespaldas, lo que me tenía triste, en los últimos meses, a pesar de ser casi un anciano, me llevaba muy bien con él, la mayoría de los niñeros, como yo les llamaba no aguantaban mas de tres meses, solo porque yo les hacia unas cuantas bromitas inocentes.

En cierta forma creo que miraba a Félix como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve. Mi padre siempre estaba ocupado o de viaje. Por lo regular contrataba a personas que se hicieran cargo de mí, como institutrices, tutores y los últimos dos años por mi seguridad guardaespaldas. Creo que a Charlie le preocupan más mis alocadas hormonas que el que alguien me secuestre o me lastime. Félix me dijo una vez que entre sus obligaciones estaba ahuyentar pretendientes y novios, trabajo que creía desempeñar bien. _Iluso._

Que suerte que en Forks era tan pequeño para tener un solo colegio, mi padre no me alejaría de él en términos de distancia, pero si hubiera tenido oportunidad iría a un colegio de jovencitas, no me prestaba atención pero en cierto modo se preocupaba por mí, ¿A quién se le ocurre tener guardaespaldas en un sito tan pequeño como este?

Al principio a Félix no le fue muy bien, yo le hacia la vida de cuadritos, me escapaba, le hacia bromas, travesuras y tuvo una que otra fractura, pero no se dio por vencido, me confesó que había tomado el empleo como un reto personal, ¿Qué se creía una adolescente de 15 años para atemorizar a once hombres rudos?

Félix era el custodio numero doce y también mi mejor amigo por eso me sentí muy mal cuando me informó que me dejaría:

_Estábamos jugando X-BOX, un juego de autos, le gané y supe que algo andaba mal, Félix siempre me pateaba el trasero en las carreras, ni siquiera alardeé._

—_Estás bien__—__ pregunté._

— _Si… bueno Bells ay algo que quiero decirte_—_ sonaba algo nervioso._

—_Pues suéltalo_

— _Tu padre me ha pedido que sea su custodio en Roma y he aceptado._

— _¿Qué? me abandonas pensé que éramos amigos, claro de seguro papá te subirá el sueldo._

— _Y lo somos, créeme que te quiero mucho pequeña, pero lo que e lleva Italia son asuntos personales y no monetarios._

—_Gianna_— _susurré _—_Félix me había hablado de ella en el pasado, según el fue la única mujer de la que se a enamorado._

—_No, no es ella, en parte sí, pero también son otras cosas que no te puedo explicar ahora._

—_Claro, todos me abandonan, no se porque pensé que contigo sería diferente._

Me dirigí a la cafetería después de que mi clase terminó para encontrarme con Alice y Rosalie, como siempre en la mesa del lado este, pero centrada, donde tuviéramos privacidad, pero también pudiéramos ser admiradas por todos, éramos las chicas mas populares, todos los chicos babeaban por nosotros y todas las perras de la escuela lo sabían y nos envidiaban por eso.

—Bella haz vuelto a ver Jacob— me dijo Alice.

— ¿Quién es Jacob?—preguntó Rose.

—Un chico que conocimos cuando fuimos a First Beach el fin de semana, cuando tú fuiste al cine con Emmett, ¿te acuerdas?

— ¿Sí? y que tal está.

—Pues es guapo y es buena onda pero no lo he visto desde entonces.

— ¿guapo? ¡El tipo es un monumento masculino!- corrigió Alice, yo sonreí.

—La verdad es que sí es un cuero.

—Y porque se supone que no lo haz visto, ¿es que no te ha llamado? — preguntó Rosalie como si eso le pareciera imposible.

—No, ha llamado un par de veces pero no he tenido ánimos de salir, ya saben por lo de Félix—suspiré.

—Bella—me dijo Rosalie un tanto irritada— no es para tanto, lo reconozco Félix es cool pero al fin de cuentas es solo un empleado— Rosalie nunca se encariñaba con la servidumbre— pero ahora puedes contratar a alguien tipo Kevin Costner, ósea no es que Félix sea feo pero es un ruco.

— ¿cuantos años crees que tiene ese actor Rosalie? Félix es varios años menor te lo aseguro— le aseguré.

—Eso no importa— dijo Alice— te podemos ayudar con eso, hasta podemos hacer que nos bailen.

—Lamento arruinarles el plan pero mi padre le pidió a Félix que el mismo se hiciera cargo del asunto y ya tiene a su reemplazo, llega el fin de semana.

—Aaaah —chillaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

La semana pasó muy rápido, cuando menos pensé ya era sábado, ese día llegaba el nuevo niñero y por lo tanto Félix se marchaba, ni siquiera se iba esperar un día, no le hablé en toda la semana, estaba muy molesta con él por dejarme, incluso mas que con mi propio padre, era la única persona que me caía bien en esta casa, Sue la cociera era una remilgada que nunca se reía e mis locuras al igual que ese Demetri, y Jessica y Lauren las chachas eran unas perras que se lanzaban encima de cualquier cosa que tuviera pantalones.

Estaba encerrada en mi habitación, cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta.

—_Bella soy yo_— hablo Félix.

— Vete— e dije con voz patosa.

—_Anda niña, que no somos amigos_—continuó tras mi puerta.

—Claro que no, los amigos no se abandonan— cretino.

—_No te abandonare solo será un tiempo, además el chico que te cuidara ahora es mi mejor amigo_—entonces entró.

—Se llama Edward Cullen, lo conozco desde hace años.

—No me importa.

—Bella no seas así te digo que es mi amigo— no dije nada y enterré mi cabeza en mi almohada- no quiero que lo trates mal.

—Esta bien— tracé mi nuevo plan— pero no le digas cosas malas sobre mí de acuerdo quiero se haga su propia opinión de mí.

—De acuerdo —me dijo indulgencia— ¿amigos?

—Amigos—acepté levantándome de la cama.

—Edward llegará en cualquier momento y mi vuelo es en tres horas.

—oh— dije lastimosamente— este es el adiós.

—Prefiero que sea un hasta pronto— nos abrazamos— nos abrasamos— ¿Te portaras bien?

—No— me reí de él.

Me despeinó el cabello y salió de la habitación. No perdí el tiempo, use la escalera de cuerda que tenia en mi armario y salí por la parte trasera, tenía estudiado el movimiento de las cámaras de seguridad, sabia los puntos que no quedaban abarcados cada 30 segundos cuando las cámaras se movían, llegué a la cerca en donde había un agujero escondido entre los arbustos, agradecí que el jardín de la casa fuera tan amplio para que nadie se percatara de el. Una vez fuera corrí hacia el sendero, me agaché cuando vi pasar un volvo plateado, seguro era el nuevo niñero. Después llamé a Rosalie para que me recogiera en la carretera, pero en menos de 15 minutos me encontró en su BMW por el sendero. Rose maneja como poseída. Hizo una maniobra en el estrecho lugar para que la puerta del copiloto quedara frente a mí. Enarque una ceja.

—Andaba cerca—sonrió con suficiencia.

—Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso.

—Cuando tengas el permiso— Rió.

Le conté a Rosalie mis planes y me acompañó a Port Angeles a comprar todo lo que necesitaba, nos cuestionamos en si deberíamos decirle a Alice que fuimos de compras sin ella, probablemente nos perdonaría ya que estaba en una cita con Alec, el chico nuevo del colegio. Además que no compraríamos nada lindo precisamente.

Rosalie me dejo de nuevo frente a la cerca, seguí el mismo procedimiento para subir a mi cuarto y me vestí con mi nueva ropa, me quité el maquillaje y me puse mis nuevos lentes, aunque pensé que seria imposible me veía algo fea.

En realidad no era un plan original, lo utilicé con Félix y me pillo muy pronto, pero ahora sería más cuidadosa.

Bajé las escaleras de caracol y tragué saliva, a mi no me dijeron que me iba a cuidar un dios, Adonis estaba sentado en mi sofá leyendo ¿Adolescentes de hoy?

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí parada así que me aclare la garganta, levanto la vista pero no hablo se dedico a escrutarme y yo vestida como ñoña —maldije en mi fuero interno— pero yo también tuve una vista clara de su perfecto rostro y sus hermosos ojos verdes. Paso casi un minuto por lo que decidí romper el hielo.

—Buenas noches soy Bella Swan- entonces recordé la revista y enarque una ceja.

—Esto… yo…— se travó—Me llamo Edward Cullen, voy a ser su custodio.

Su nerviosismo me hizo gracia, no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a que los chicos se pusieran nerviosos en mi presencia, pero hoy estaba disfrazada de monja, quizá mi encanto es natural.

—Si lo se, podría acompañarme al comedor, no me gusta cenar sola— dudo un momento en aceptar— Félix lo hacía— eso pareció bastarle.

—Claro

Caminamos en silencio hasta la mesa, esto iba ser divertido Rose siempre me dijo que tenia dotes de actriz, siempre y cuando no me avergonzara y me pusiera colorada.

—Usted es amigo de Félix?

—Así es, nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo.

—No será difícil cuidarme, no salgo mucho, solo voy a la escuela y a la iglesia-le dije.

—Me parece bien—_ Mi nuevo custodio no sabe lo que le espera_.

Sue nos informó que y estaba lista la cena, le pedí que sirvieran dos lugares, como le dije a Edward no me gusta cenar sola, Félix comía conmigo cuando Charlie estaba de viaje

Después de un rato en el que ninguno había dicho nada entró Lauren con la comida, se quedó parada después de servir—desde cuando la chacha era tan servicial—definitivamente ella había notado lo bueno que estaba mi guarura. Le daría su oportunidad sacándole información.

—A que se dedicaba antes de venir a aquí señor Cullen— mientras comía.

—Trabajaba como vigilante en un banco— ¡que aburrido! no parecía tan viejo.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?—Pregunté.

—veinticinco— respondió rápidamente.

— ¿Y es casado? — a la zorra de Lauren le brillaron los ojos.

—No y usted algún novio del que la deba proteger— muchos en realidad, pero si quería que se tragara mis embustes tenia que mentir.

—No, yo no salgo con nadie— le dije fingiendo tristeza— mi papá cree que soy muy chica para tener novio, nunca he tenido uno— lo primero era cierto, lo segundo no.

A la perra de Lauren se le salió una risita por mi comentario, ella me había ayudado en mis salidas algunas veces, claro que le había pagado muy bien, no se merecía el favor que le estaba haciendo al sonsacar a Edward. Le lancé una mirada de advertencia—y la idiota entendió que la había regado.

—Puedes retirarte Lauren— le dije con desdén, ella sabía que lo le conviene tenerme de enemiga.

Durante la cena hablamos de cosas que ni al caso, el clima, mi escuela, hasta de lo _lindo_ que es Forks, no quise cuestionarlo más sobre su vida privada, no quería que pensara que soy una metiche o peor que me interesaba, puede que sea un cuerazo pero es un ruco, al menos para mí.

Como un caballero me acompañó hasta la escalera, en un momento, mientras subía volteé hacia abajo y lo vi analizándome, su mirada era tan intensa que me puse colorada enseguida, al notar mi incomodidad él mismo se avergonzó y se marcho.

Entre en mi habitación con la respiración algo agitada desde arriba pude apreciarlo mejor, su bien torneado abdomen que se marcaba en su camiseta y cuando se marcho, lo firme que esta su trasero, no notar a Edward era como esperar no ver a un león entre puras ovejas. Yo me sentía como una oveja con esta fea ropa. Me deshice de ella y me puse mi pijama favorito, azul, estaba calientita.

Me acosté pero no podía dormir, afuera como siempre llovía. Decidí revisar mi correo electrónico. Había un mensaje de Jacob que decía:

_Bella:_

_Hola cariño, como estas, no has contestado mis llamadas, me enteré por Alice que tu padre se ha ido a Italia y estaba pensando en que tu y yo nos podíamos divertir un poco, Alice también me dijo que el gorila ese que te sigue a todas partes se ha ido a con tu padre, ¿paso por ti a la salida del instituto?_

_Tuyo Jacob_

Aww tan lindo, en seguida le conteste:

_Jacob:_

_Efectivamente mi padre y Félix se han ido a Europa, pero tengo un nuevo custodio._

_Si te parece nos vemos atrás de la iglesia de Forks a las cinco de la tarde._

_Tuya Bella_

Dormí plácidamente esa noche, pensando que tal vez mañana vería a Jacob. Al día siguiente me desperté temprano y tome una ducha caliente, después de vestirme con algo de la horrible ropa que había comprado ayer baje a desayunar, cuando terminé me dirigí al coche. Edward estaba esperándome para llevarme al colegio, se miraba guapísimo con un traje oscuro que hacia resaltar su pálida piel.

Al llegar a la escuela vi que Alice y Rosalie me esperaban dentro se sus respectivos autos, le pedí a Edward que estacionara el coche a un lado del porsche amarillo de Alice. Ellas salieron de sus autos al mismo tiempo que yo del mío, vi como las dos se comían a Edward con la mirada pero él no se dio cuenta.

—Chicas el es Edward Cullen Mi nuevo Guardaespaldas— les dije a ambas —ellas son Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale—señalándole al mismo tiempo a Edward quien era cada una.

Rosalie escrutó a Edward de arriba abajo mientras que Alice fulminaba ni horroroso cejunto marrón.

Nos alejamos a nuestras clases y el niñero se quedo en el coche esto iba a ser mas fácil de lo que pensé.

—Pretendes el suicidio social—Alice explotó antes e entrar a la cafetería— como te has puesto esa falda tan horrible y anticuada por dios.

—No le explicaste nada a Alice— le dije a Rosalie irritada.

— Lo siento Bells, Emmett fue ayer noche a mi casa y se me olvido.

— ¿De que demonios hablan?— pregunto Alice confundida mientras nos dirigíamos al baño.

—Bella se va disfrazar de santurrona, para escaparse del guarura— le contó Rosalie.

— ¿otra vez? que poco original eres Bella.

—Pero esta vez funcionara mejor— dije mientras me metía a un cubículo para cambiarme con mi sexi ropa de siempre —Edward no es tan listo como Félix.

—OK si tú lo dices.

—Claro que si, hoy mismo veré a Jacob.

—Genial dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

El día se fue muy rápido, Edward ni siquiera me buscó entre clases, al terminar el día, me cambié con la ropa con la que salí esta mañana y le pedí a Edward que me llevara a mi casa.

Después de comer, metí a un bolso un cambio de ropa y al niñero que me llevara a la iglesia: Mi niñero me vio entrar, pero no se cercioró de que no me saliera de la puerta de atrás, sabía que detrás de parroquia hay una casa abandonada así que la utilicé de vestidor. Unos quince minutos más tarde se apareció Jacob en su moto.

Pasé una tarde increíble, Jake era muy divertido, incluso me pidió que fuera su novia, yo le dije que lo pensaría, aunque obviamente le diría que sí, solo me estaba dando a desear.

Las semanas se me fueron volando, todos los días miraba a Jacob, excepto uno en el que mis amigas se pusieron pesadas porque no les dedicaba tiempo y fuimos a hacer tarea en equipo en casa de Rose. Edward nunca sospecho nada, a veces cuando él no me miraba, no podía evitar observar lo bueno que estaba, pero entonces pensaba el Jacob y eso ponía mis pensamientos en su lugar.

Hoy me puse especialmente sexi, con un short corto y una blusa roja que se ajustaba a mis curvas, no me importo el frío que estaba haciendo, por fin le daría el sí, así que tendría que verme muy linda. Jacob me recogió a las 5 en punto en la casa abandonada y le pedí que fuéramos a La Push, la reserva donde él vivía, me llevó a conocer a sus amigos y se sorprendió cuando les dije que era su novia. El era muy guapo y el La Push había algo de competencia, no iba dejar que nadie me ganara a mi chico.

Alrededor de la 7:30 regresamos a la casa vieja y nos despedimos con un ardiente beso, me cambie con la ropa de niña buena y entre a la iglesia por la parte de atrás para luego salir por la puerta de enfrente.

Entre al auto donde el niñero me esperaba y le di mi sonrisa mas inocente.

— ¿Nos vamos?

—Si señorita— contesto un poco serio, debió aburrirse mucho— ¿confesó todos sus pecados?- preguntó.

_No precisamente_ pensé _pero si cometí unos pocos._

—Sí—mentí muy bien—y también recé—agregue sonriéndole.

—Espero que me haya pedido por la salvación de mi alma.

Ajá como no.

—Claro que sí, usted siempre esta presente en mis oraciones.

El siguiente día fue terrible, al tonto del niñero se le ocurrió seguirme a todos lados en la escuela, hasta me esperaba en la puerta del baño. Todas los chicos me miraban de forma extraña, y sentí la mirada de toda las perras que me estaban criticando, hasta Rose y Alice se estaban aguantando la risa.

Me desconcertó la nueva actitud de Edward, tal vez habló con papá. Por la tarde me llevó a la iglesia pero me sorprendió:

—Señorita le importaría si la acompaño esta vez— me aterré.

—Este… no… claro que no— contesté nerviosa—la casa de Dios es de todos—escuche eso en la tele.

Me tomo del brazo y caminamos hacia la entrada, no sabia que hacer, el se persigno y yo lo imité. Pasaron unos minutos en los que fingía rezar, después sonó mi celular y me paralicé, me excusé para salir a contestar. Era Jacob.

—_Amor, donde estas_.

-Lo siento Jake, pero hoy no podré verte, problemas con mi niñero.

— ¿_y mañana_? —preguntó algo triste.

—No se cuando— confesé —yo te hablo vale.

—_Está bien, te quiero_.

—Yo también—escuché que alguien me llamaba —tengo que colgar hasta luego.

—Isabella cuanto tiempo sin verte —me dijo el reverendo Anderson.

—Vengo casi todos los días, reverendo.

—Si pero de entrada por salida hija.

Escuche los pasos de Edward y se me revolvió el estomago.

—Padre me tengo que ir.

Sentí mi rostro palidecer, me despedí del reverendo con la mano y corrí a interceptarlo para no ponerme en aprietos.

—Edward era Alice, necesita que valla a su casa, me lleva por favor—le pedí.

—Por supuesto señorita— no entendí su entupida sonrisa.

Las cosas no podían estar peor, no había podido ver a Jacob y Alice no estaba en su casa. Nos marchamos a casa, no se como pero Edward me había descubierto y él sabia que yo lo sabía, no había duda. Me bajé del coche azoté la puerta, subí a mi habitación hecha una furia y llame a Félix:

—_Hola_— contestó.

—Traidor— lo acusé.

—_Que te pasa Bells_ —el muy idiota me estaba tomando el pelo.

—Le dijiste al niñero que me escapaba de la iglesia.

El muy pendejo se largó a reírse de mi.

—_Ya te cacharon_.

—Prometiste que no le hablarías mal de mi y yo que no lo trataría mal ese era el trato.

—_Ah no sabía que teníamos un trato_— todavía se estaba burlando.

—Pues si, lo teníamos, pero se acabó y espero que lo hayas prevenido bien porque ahora le va ir mil veces peor de lo que te fue a ti—colgué.

_Mi nuevo custodio no sabe lo que le espera_

**Edward POV**

Bella se notaba incomoda y molesta, su amiga no se encontraba en casa, había sido una escusa para salir corriendo de la iglesia. Escuché la conversación con su novio y con el cura gracias a un audífono que amplificado, cortesía de la CIA, ahora si me estaba divirtiendo, con sus caras de susto y terror. Tuve la satisfacción de arruinarle todo su día, en la escuela la seguí a todas partes y esto era solo el principio.

Cuando llegamos a la casa se bajo azotando la puerta del auto, se le estaba olvidando ser educada como en los días anteriores.

La princesita no bajó a cenar y que bien que no lo hizo porque con lo colérica que estaba seguro le caería mal la comida. Me fui a dormir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en el pasillo me encontré con Jessica que no perdió la oportunidad de coquetearme, pero yo todavía no estaba tan urgido.

**OoOoOoOoO**

— ¡CULLEN! ¡LEVANTATE YA! ¡OLGAZAN!

Los gritos de Bella me despertaron, estaba parada frente a mi cama y me jalo las sabanas, solo traía puestos un bóxer, medio dormido miré mi despertador, eran las 4:30 de la madrugada.

-Quiero que me lleves a casa de Rose.

Ella ya estaba vestida con una minifalda caqui y una blusa azul que dejaba ver gran parte de su blanca piel…

Entonces caí en cuenta que yo estaba semidesnudo y ella me estaba mirando, mejor dicho me estaba devorando con los ojos y tenía una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

—Me permite al menos vestirme.

—Tienes 15 minutos o me voy sola.

Me di la ducha mas rápida que me había dado en mi vida y me cambié rapidísimo pero cuando salí Bella ya se había marchado. Ella estaba jugando sucio. Corrí de regreso a la habitación, tome las llaves de mi volvo y conduje a toda velocidad. Apenas se iba bajando del coche cuando la alcancé.

—Te tardaste mucho Cullen.

— ¿Que paso con lo de hablarme de usted?

—No te hagas el idiota, se que hablaste con Félix.

—oh— dije lastimosamente—Bueno ya que las cartas están sobre la mesa espero que sepa las cosas marcharán diferente de ahora en adelante.

Ya no iba ser su pendejo. Me miró colérica.

—Espérame aquí— ordenó mientras subía las escaleras de la entrada meneando sensualmente sus caderas —y deja de verme el trasero.

— ¿Qué? Yo no…

—Claro que si— me cortó.

Sí, la guerra con esta pequeña bruja apenas estaba comenzando.

**Chicas aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo ya corregido. A quienes ya han leído esta historia les digo que habrá algunos cambios y escenas nuevas aunque no cambiará la esencia de la historia, depende de ustedes si quieren volver a leer en cuanto termine de editar los capítulos que ya había publicado anteriormente subiré los nuevos.**

**Una vez mas gracias a Marce y Giselle por ayudarme a recuperar mi historia.**

**Besos, Lizzie Swan**

**PD: Si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo por medio de Facebook, me pueden buscar como Lizzie Swan.**

**PD 2: Ahora que FF permite que cada historia tenga una imagen representativa o portada les pido su ayuda chicas, no tengo ni idea de que imágenes poner en mis historias. Acepto sugerencias.**


	3. Sweet Scape

**Sweet Scape **

**Bella POV**

El niñero me alcanzó justo en la entrada de la casa de los Hale, debe conducir mucho mas rápido que yo porque salí de la casa en cuando abandoné su cuarto, bajó del coche con cara de pocos amigos, me mordí la lengua para no reír.

—Te tardaste mucho Cullen.

—Que paso con lo de hablarme de usted— me reprochó.

—No te hagas el idiota, se que hablaste con Félix— hizo un gesto, como si no se lo esperaba.

—Oh —sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de suficiencia—Bueno ya que las cartas están sobre la mesa espero que sepa las cosas marcharán diferente de ahora en adelante.

_Claro que sí idiota, no importa lo bueno que estés voy a hacer tu vida miserable._

—Espérame aquí– dije mientras subía las escaleras de la entrada.

Ya no hacia falta fingir así que lucí mis encantos, no era que me gustaran las minifaldas, pero ya quería ver la cara Jacob cuando pusiera sus ojos en mí luciendo tan sexi y femenina, entonces me percaté de algo…

—Y deja de verme el trasero— aunque no me desagradara que lo hiera.

— ¿Qué? Yo no…— Empezó a decir pero lo corté

—Claro que sí.

La empleada domestica me abrió la puerta en bata, ni siquiera le di los buenos días, me dirigí directamente a la alcoba de Rosalie, apenas entré me acosté junto a ella en su cama para dormir un poco.

—Bella que haces aquí tan temprano—reclamó entre dormida y despierta al sentir mi peso en la cama.

—Fastidiando al niñero.

— ¡ay no! ¿Al papito ese? ¡Bella, no!- me reprendió con su voz ronca y quejosa.

—Cállate y duérmete Rose—No me iba a poner a discutir con ella como trato a mis empleados.

—Pero tu niñero es un bombón.

_Si supiera como lo vi hace un rato._

—Es un teto— Atajé— Quiero dormir un poco Rosalie.

**Edward POV**

Bella salió de la casa de su amiga alas 7:30, me dijo que iría ala escuela en el auto de la chica y que yo las siguiera, pero demonios, la rubia conducía como una maniaca, me costo un poco alcanzarla.

— ¡Valla! eres rápido Kevin Costner— _¿Come me llamo?—_ ¿Kevin Costner? ¿El actor de el guardaespaldas?— nunca fui fan del cine—Ya sabes el chico que cuida a la chica y se enamoran— mi cara estaba en blanco, mi confusión la molestó— olvídalo— dijo mientras susurraba algo a Bella que me sonó, como ha "tienes razón, es un teto, no estará mas en mis fantasías sexuales"

—Bueno, ya basta señoritas—exclamé disgustado—Bella, creo que por su integridad personal debe viajar conmigo de ahora en adelante.

—Como usted diga jefe— dijo sarcásticamente en evidente actitud de reto.

—Si no está de acuerdo con mis reglas siempre puede discutirlo con su padre.

Rodó los ojos y tomo el brazo de Rosalie alejándose de mí.

La acompañé a sus clases y a la hora del almuerzo como si fuera un novio celoso, recordé mis años de escuela, todos parecían estar a los pies de Bella y sus amigas y ellas estaban orgullosas de ese hecho.

Bella me pidió que me sentara lejos de ellas en otra mesa, yo accedí encantado, no es que estuviera muy entusiasmado en escuchar sus frívolas charlas.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando una linda chica morena se me acercó.

—Hola, me llamo Ángela, eres el nuevo guardaespaldas de Bella Swan— me dijo con su voz dulzona.

—Así es señorita— le contesté cortante, sin prestarle atención, no estaba aquí para fraternizar con adolescentes.

—Ah este…— Parecía nerviosa— si eso esta muy bien.

— ¿Necesita algo Ángela?

La chica estaba muy ansiosa y bloqueaba mi visión. Iba a echar un vistazo hacia la mesa de Bella, pero unas manos pequeñas se posaron en mis mejillas y me lo impidieron.

— ¿Le han dicho lo guapo que es usted?

La niña se puso colorada, parecía que tenía algo atorado en la garganta. La actitud de esta chica me olía a patrañas, seguro esto era obra de Bella. La busqué de nuevo en su mesa pero esta vez la chica me lo impidió estampando sus labios en los míos de forma insistente mientras una de sus manos se posicionaba en mi muslo, acto reflejo me erguí, pero en respuesta ella se colgó de mi cuello aferrándose a mí como una garrapata con nuestras bocas aún unidas. Haciendo uso de mi fuerza me separé de ella y busque a Bella pero la muy sinvergüenza ya no estaba.

— ¡Maldición!— Otra ves esta escuincla se salió con la suya.

Me acerque hacia sus amigas pero se negaron a darme información sobre su paradero textualmente ellas dijeron "Puedes torturarnos Kevin, pero no te diremos donde está Bella"

La busqué por cada rincón del instituto y nada, por las calles de Forks pero no la encontré ahí tampoco.

Resignado me dirigí a su casa, mande a Demetri por el auto que Bella había dejado en casa de su amiga y me dediqué a esperarla.

Llegó alrededor de las dos de la mañana, lamentablemente ebria, mojada por el aguacero que se desbordaba en el exterior y llorando.

Sentí pánico.

— ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?— Su escasa vestimenta se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, ni siquiera llevaba abrigo y parecía un mapache con el maquillaje todo corrido.

Me miro y se arrojó a mis brazos sollozando, la llevé hasta el sillón y la cubrí con una manta.

— ¿Qué te pasó?— pregunté con temor no solo por mi trabajo, yo no me perdonaría si algo le malo le hubiera pasado estando bajo mi cuidado.

—Me peleé con mi novio y me regresé caminando a casa— dijo arrastrando las palabras— ¿por qué todos los hombres son tan imbéciles?—luego frunció el ceño—tu que vas a saber, perteneces a la misma especie.

Sentí una gran oleada de alivio seguida de una intensa sensación de ira. Si ese pedazo de mierda se atrevió a lastimar a la chica…

— ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Porque no me llamaste para que fuera por ti?

Agrr Bella estaba demasiado borracha, no coordinaba como se debe, se tardó años en contestarme, me estaba desesperando.

—No… no paso nada… y yo… no me lleve… mi teléfono—habló entre hipidos.

— ¿Estas bien?-pregunte de nuevo, pero ella contestó con otra pregunta.

— ¿Crees que soy una niña?

—Lo eres —afirmé.

— ¿Estas seguro?— me retó.

En seguida se sentó a horcadas sobre mis piernas y me besó. Algo estaba mal conmigo era la segunda vez en este día que me besaba una adolescente.

Separé a Bella de mi cuerpo y la dejé un lado en el sofá.

— ¿Qué se supone que quieres probarme con esto?—la regañé—Vete a dormir Bella.

No iba permitir que una chiquilla como Bella jugara conmigo. Hizo un puchero que en otra situación y en otros tiempos me hubiera parecido adorable. Pero no ahora, no estaba dispuesto a dejarme manipular.

—Por que no subes conmigo y te demuestro que soy toda una mujer, yo se que me deseas Cullen.

Eso no estaba a discusión.

— Yo no me acuesto con niñas señorita Swan—su cara se descompuso y comenzó a llorar de nuevo—Vamos la voy a ayudar a subir.

— ¡No! Vamos a ver como te va con mi papi cuando le diga que me manociaste, ¡Cerdo! Lo voy a llamar ahora mismo.

Se levantó del sillón pero no logró dar más de dos pasos sin perder el equilibrio, por suerte la detuve antes de que llegara al suelo.

—Si, yo creo que "papi" se va a poner muy contento de que su princesa lo moleste a media una reunión, sobre todo si está borracha.

—Es de madrugada tonto—Debatió.

—Es de día en Italia señorita.

—No me importa.

Cualquier tipo de razonamiento con ella, en el estado en el que se encontraba era inútil.

—Vamos, voy a llevarte a tu cuarto.

Bufó.

—Olvídalo Cullen, ya no quiero tener sexo contigo.

—Me alegro—no estaba muy seguro de eso—mi intención es que no te quiebres el cuello subiendo la escalera.

La cargué al estilo hombre de las cavernas para evitar cualquier tipo de toqueteo por parte de Bella. Desgraciadamente eso no impidió que me perdiera el espectáculo de sus piernas desnudas. Y yo no era el único que tenía buenas vistas.

—Lindo trasero, Cullen.

No pude contener una sonrisa.

Para cuando llegamos arriba Bella ya estaba dormida. Lo cuál representaba un gran problema, pues ella estaba todavía muy mojada. Naturalmente a esta hora todos los del servicio estaban dormidos. Incluso el vigilante se había ido a casa, me aseguré de eso, Bella no necesitaba mas problemas, su padre ya estaba al tanto de sus escapes en la iglesia y por supuesto ella se ganó un castigo por eso.

Y yo una buena reprimenda con su respectivo cuestionamiento sobre mis habilidades. No perdí mi empleo porque Charlie Swan sabía que eso implicaba un desfile de guardaespaldas y según él no iba poner en riesgo a su hija, así que pasaría por alto mi ineptitud siempre y cuando yo mejorara mi pobre desempeño. Le aseguré que eso no iba hacer un problema. Y así era, mi más grande error fue subestimar a mi enemigo. Yo no estaba cuidando a una niña, estaba custodiando al Diablo.

Volviendo al problema actual ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Desvestirla o dejarla dormir mojada?

Me decidí por lo primero. Si estuviéramos en un lugar cálido probablemente no me hubiera importado dejarla así, pero no con el clima de este pueblo. Ya había detectado ligeras corrientes de aire en la casa y el calefactor parecía no abastecer. Y sobre todo, si buena y sana Bella era una pesadilla, no me la quería imaginarla enferma.

Le quité la camiseta y la falda, sus sandalias quedaron regadas por el pasillo cuando la subí, no sería un hombre si no reconociera que ella está bastante bien, mejor dicho mas que bien. Al final no me sentí mal, solo vi un poquito más de lo que ella enseñaba regularmente. Para tener dieciséis años estaba bastante desarrollada, tenía una figura delicada y curvilínea. Traté de no quedarme mirando más de lo necesario.

Aparte el cobertor de su cama para acostarla. Su ropa interior estaba mojada también, pero yo no llegaría tan lejos. La arropé y sin siquiera pensarlo mis dedos atraparon un mechón de su cabello castaño y lo acomodaron detrás de su oreja.

Ella suspiró y se acomodó de lado, abrazando su almohada.

Me dispuse a salir pero justo cuando estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta ella habló.

—Sabía que querías verme desnuda Cullen… si nos estuvieras tan…— el sonido se hizo inentendible.

Helado me giré para comprobar si estaba despierta, no, ella se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo.

Una vez que estuve en mi habitación me puse a analizar la situación desde todos los ángulos. Había sido una estupidez de mi parte subestimar a Bella. Me dejé llevar por el ambiente aburrido y ordinario del lugar sin imaginar que de lo que debía proteger a la muchacha era algo mucho más peligroso que una asechador o un asesino. La principal tarea era protegerla de ella misma.

Era patético y ridículo que un hombre con mi experiencia se haya dejado embaucar por una jovencita, pero ya no más. Sin embargo había una cosa que me alarmaba mucho más que cualquier encomienda. Cuando Bella me besó, en un pequeño rincón de mi mente sentí el deseo de corresponderle. Eso no iba suceder de nuevo, sentirme atraído hacia una niña era un lujo que no me podía dar, ya era tiempo de tomar el control, establecer limites entre ella y yo, había tenido retos antes y comparados con ellos poner en su lugar a Bella era juego de niños. A pesar de que ella sea atrevida, mimada, desvergonzada y capaz de atraerte como una polilla deslumbrada por la luz de una bombilla.

Sintiéndome un poco más tranquilo me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente Bella apareció en la cocina con una evidente resaca exigiéndole a Lauren un sal de uvas, cuando la sirvienta le entregó el vaso burbujeante salió haciéndome una mueca. Tal vez no recordaba lo que sucedió ayer o fingía que no lo hacia.

—Me choca —dijo Jessica desdeñosa refiriéndose a Bella— cuando está de malas la agarra con todo el mundo.

—Lo se-apoyo Lauren— y ni quien se atreva ha hablarle.

Las mire a ambas con aprensión y atinaron a callarse, aunque Bella no fuera un pan de Dios, era poco ético que hablaran mal de ella cuando trabajan en su casa.

— ¡SUE, MI DESAYUNO!—gritó desde la cocina.

Lo más saludable es alejarse de ella cuando esta enojada, tiene unos pulmones enormes.

A media tarde, recibí una llamada de Charlie Swan, estaba molesto porque un amigo de la familia miro a su "niñita" bebiendo cerveza en La Push con una bola de vagos, me exigió de nuevo que cumpliera correctamente con mi trabajo, entre los que se encontraba alejar a su princesa de los chicos oportunistas. Yo le aseguré que Bella había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche estudiando en casa de sus amigas, no por salvar mi pellejo, si no por no poner a Bella mas en evidencia, ya tenía suficiente castigo con unas semanas sin salir de casa, eso sí, sería la primera y la ultima vez que mentía por ella.

Lo último que me dijo Charlie me causó risa, Bella que tenía absolutamente prohibido visitas masculinas. Como su hubiera alguna manera para que ella no se la arreglara para salirse con la suya. ¡Esperen, ese es mi trabajo!

—Cullen— me llamó Bella desde el otro lado del vestíbulo—hoy puedes tomarte el resto del día, como sabes estoy castigada y no puedo así que salir, Alice y Rose vendrán a nadar.

—No creo que seas tú quien decide cuando puedo tomar descansos.

—Como quieras, por mi puedes perderte de una maravillosa tarde de sábado afuera.

Ella estaba tramando algo.

—No se que tiene de maravillosa la lluvia y la humedad, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí.

— Si, si, lo que tu digas.

Mas tarde tocaron el timbre, eran sus amigas, a quien se le ocurre nadar con el frío que hace en Forks, claro que con una alberca templada como la que había en la mansión Swan, eso no sería una molestia.

Nunca me gustó el frío, la sola idea de desvestirme para ponerme un traje de baño me erizaba la piel.

Escuche unas risas estridentes que provenían de la mini playa artificial, pero no entraría, con lo que vi de ella en la oscuridad de la noche había sido suficiente, no necesitaba una imagen mental de ella en bañador a la luz del día también. Demetri entró con una charola llena de camarones y aderezos. Le robé uno.

Salí al jardín a inspeccionar el terreno por un rato. Pensándolo bien, sí Bella se fugaba a menudo, debía existir algún hueco en el sistema de seguridad, tal vez habría que electrificar la barda…

— ¡KEVIN! — grito Rosalie histérica.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunté asustado.

—Bella, se… comió muchos camarones…— balbució— le dio un calambre, se esta ahogando y Ali yo no sabemos nadar.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude despojándome de mi saco, cuando por fin llegué, en lo que me pareció una eternidad, Alice lloraba y gritaba y Bella se encontraba inmóvil en el fondo de la piscina. Me arroje al agua, nadé hasta ella y la saque a la superficie.

— ¡Bella respira! — le pedí desesperado.

Comencé a masajear su tórax tratando de reanimarla, entonces me escupió un chorro de agua ala cara y enseguida comenzaron a reírse.

¡Pequeña mentirosa! Lo hizo de nuevo.

Me levante airado y me fui a cambiar de ropa dejándolas retorciéndose de la risa. Entré a mi cuarto y me quite la camisa empapada, alguien carraspeó detrás de mi. Era Bella.

— ¿Estás enojado?— puso cara de gatito regañado.

—Tu que crees— respondí mordaz.

—Solo era una broma inocente, para probar si funcionaron las clases de actuación.

Eso es todo, acabó con mi paciencia ¿Con qué clases de actuación, he? Me acerque a ella, al ver mi expresión enfurecida retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared, una parte de mi, una que no estaba tan molesta, no pudo dejar de notar lo sexy que lucia en ella el bañador azul marino que llevaba puesto.

—Valió la pena el curso, ¿Tus amigas también lo tomaron? Son buenas mentirosas, igual que tú.

—No te pongas así Cullen—masculló nerviosa—estábamos aburridas, queríamos divertirnos un rato.

—Claro, que mejor para divertirse que burlarse de mi, verdad— le dije colérico— Pero ya se acabo sabes, estoy harto de tus bromitas inocentes.

— ¿vas a renunciar? — pregunto con aire triunfal.

Puse mis brazos a ambos lados de su cara aprisionándola contra la pared.

—Eso quisieras, pero no— le hice saber— yo también se divertirme Bella Swan.

—Así…—musitó con un hilo en la voz, aparentemente nerviosa por mi cercanía, o eso quise creer— ¿y que vas a hacer?

A continuación, posé mi mirada en sus carnosos labios y su respiración se agito, un adorable rubor cubrió su cara volviendo mas vulnerable su situación, pero yo no iba a cometer ese error. Si, Bella me gusta más de lo que debería, pero hacérselo saber era darle armas en mi contra. La liberé de la prisión de mis brazos y le hice una señal invitándola a salir.

—Eso ya lo veras.

**Bella POV**

Edward no de tomo nada bien la bromita que le hicimos las chicas y yo. Se fue furioso de la piscina, lo seguí, estaba tan enojado que no se dio cuenta, cuando entró en su habitación se quitó la camisa, trague saliva al ver lo ancha pero nada exagerada espalda, aclaré mi garganta antes de que se quitara nada mas.

— ¿Estás enojado?— odio sentirme culpable.

—Tú que crees.

_Creo que estas buenísimo y te vez malditamente sexy cuando estas rabioso._

Naturalmente no le dije eso

—Solo era una broma inocente, para probar si funcionaron las clases de actuación.- inventé una mentira sobre la marcha pero eso solo lo enfureció más.

—Valió la pena el curso, ¿Tus amigas también lo tomaron? Son buenas mentirosas, igual que tú.

La ironía en su voz era casi palpable.

—No te pongas así Cullen—se me hizo un nudo en el estomago, aquí estoy yo, encerrada en la casa peor que Fiona en su torre y no dejo de hacer pendejadas—estábamos aburridas, queríamos divertirnos un rato.

No era del todo mentira, mero a mi Dragón rosado le valió madre mi excusa.

—Claro, que mejor para divertirse que burlarse de mi, verdad— juro que podía ver humo salir de sus orejas — Pero ya se acabo sabes, estoy harto de tus bromitas inocentes.

— ¿Vas a renunciar? — la esperanza se expandió por mi como una plaga, eso me daría dos o tres días de libertad, mientras apareciera otro niñero.

—Eso quisieras, pero no, yo también se divertirme Bella Swan.

Colocó sus fuertes brazos a los costados de mi cabeza.

—Así…—mi voz se quebró de forma ridícula —¿y que vas a hacer?— le dije, pero en seguida me arrepentí.

Edward dirigió su vista hacia mis labios y empecé a hiperventilar, recordé la forma en que lo besé y me ruboricé, nunca había sido tan atrevida como para arrojarme encima de un tipo, en mi defensa, ayer estaba borracha y enojada por lo del idiota de Jake. Justo cuando creí que Edward me besaría, me liberó e hizo un ademán con su brazo para que abandonara su habitación.

—Eso ya lo veras—fueron sus ultimas palabras.

Regresé con las chicas a la alberca, me miraron expectantes cuando entré.

— ¿Que?—me hice la tonta.

— ¿Que te dijo Kevin?— me asaltó Rose.

—Rose, deja de llamar al niñero así no es gracioso— se quejó Alice.

—Lo llamo como yo quiero—contestó altanera.

— ¡Basta chicas! — las regañé— Creo que Cullen se enojo mucho— puse cara de pena y ellas se echaron a reír de nuevo.

—Bueno dejemos ese tema por la paz ¿irás a Port Ángeles mañana?

—Estoy castigada— hice un puchero estilo Alice.

— ¿Y cuando ha sido ese un impedimento? —Rosalie enarcó su perfecta ceja.

—No se…— las dos hicieron una mueca— ¡Por supuesto que iré!—me burlé de ellas.

— ¡Que bien!— Rose desbordaba entusiasmo— voy a ver a mi osito, mañana le diré que sí, ya lo he hecho sufrir demasiado.

— ¡Por fin!, yo también quiero ver a mi Alec, tal vez me pida que andemos, por cierto Bella no nos has dicho como te fue en la playa con el papuchis de Jacob.

Uhg tenía que recordármelo, al ver que el color desvanecía de mi cara, se alertaron.

— ¿Qué pasó?-me preguntaron a coro.

— ¡Hay chicas!— Se me salieron las lagrimas—Jacob es un tonto, ayer que fuimos a la Push, estábamos con sus amigos Embry, Quil y sus novias, la estábamos pasando bien, pero Luego llegaron unos chicos mas grandes Sam, Jared y Leah— pausé para ver si me estaban siguiendo y me indicaron para que prosiguiera— entonces todo se fue al demonio ellos traían cerveza y comenzamos beber, eso no me molestó, lo que me molesto fue que Leah, le coqueteaba a Jacob y la muy perra ni siquiera disimulaba delante de mí— Alice me abrazó, mientras sollozaba— Después el estúpido de Sam sugirió hacer carreras de motos, pero yo no quería ir, yo solo quería estar con Jacob y además me daba un poco de miedo, pero cuando le dije a Jake, Leah empezó a decir que yo era una niña miedosa y mimada, lo peor fue que Jake no me defendió, así que, encabronada me regresé a casa caminando, Jacob sabía que yo no traía el celular y no le importó ni siquiera hizo ningún esfuerzo por seguirme— rompí en llanto-mucho menos llevarme.

— ¡Hijo de puta!— maldijo Rose, a ella no le importaba ser una dama, cuando alguien se metía conmigo o con Alice.

— ¿Caminaste desde la Push hasta tu casa?— Alice lucía horrorizada.

—No, por suerte encontré a Ángela, que había llevado a la playa a sus hermanitos y me trajo hasta acá, me dijo que si hubiera sabido que mi novio se iba a portar como un patán, no hubiera pasado la vergüenza de besar al niñero.

—Menos mal, ese perro me las va a pagar— amenazó Rosalie— Y esa Ángela es una hipócrita ¡claro que le encantó besar a Kevin!

Ali y Rose se ponían celosas de mi amistad con Angie.

Preferí mantener en secreto la parte del beso con Edward, era más vergonzoso que lo de Jake y quería mantenerlo en privado.

El domingo me desperté de mejor humor, gracias a haberme desahogado con las chicas. Edward casi no me habló en el desayuno, supongo que seguía enojado por lo de ayer. Me pasé toda la mañana, planeando mi escape de hoy en la tarde, decidí que seria el mismo de siempre, el agujero de la barda nunca fallaba y no requería complicaciones, salvo llenarme de lodo. Llamé a Alice para que me recogiera en su porsche, se puso eufórica porque me vestiría en su casa, le encanta jugar a vistiendo a Barbie-Bella.

A medio día baje por un refrigerio a la cocina y me encontré con una escena muy desagradable: Edward repantigado con la zorra de Lauren en la encimera, trate de poner mi cara inexpresiva y les dije que se fueran a un hotel, Lauren enseguida se acomodo el uniforme, casi tenia los pechos de fuera, él solo me miro abochornado y colorado.

En silencio me prepare el emparedado mientras Lauren desapareció de la cocina.

—Bella no es lo que tu piensas— se apresuró a decir Edward.

—No me des explicaciones— estaba muy enojada y se notó en mi tono de voz— No me interesa lo que hagas con las chachas mientras lo hagas en privado.

—No volverá a suceder—aseguró.

—Eso espero— atajé.

Casi a las seis de la tarde me preparé para escapar, me vestí con unos jeans negros y una playera del mismo color, arreglé mi cabello con un giro en la nuca y me puse tenis, probablemente tendría que caminar hasta la carretera.

Coloque mi escalera de cuerda en una de las habitaciones de la parte de atrás, específicamente la que se escapaba a ratitos de las cámaras de seguridad, baje rápido y anduve sigilosamente hasta la barda, me sentía como en misión imposible, pero entonces justo cuando atravesé a rastras el pequeño agujero, me tope con unos par de zapatos negros.

— ¿A donde se supone que vas?

Supe de quien se trataba incluso antes de oír su voz aterciopelada. Edward Cullen, alias, mi niñero personal.

**OoOoOoO**

¡Hola gente!

Si ya habían leído este capitulo antes de seguro encontraron varios cambios respecto a la versión antigua. Para empezar, originalmente eran dos capítulos **¿Niña o mujer?** y **Tomando el control**. Decidí juntarlos porque el primero prácticamente era una continuación del segundo, el concepto era el mismo. Y los cambios que manejé son principalmente en la actitud de Edward, en la primera versión de estos capítulos era bastante tonto y débil y una persona me dijo que no daba con el tipo rudo e inteligente, como se supone que debería se ser un ex agente de la CIA, así que espero que los cambios sean para bien y trataré de cambiar lo menos posible el contexto de la historia.

A quienes leen por primera vez ignoren lo anterior.

Chicas, si alguien leyó la nota que publiqué en contra de las adaptaciones, quiero decirles que voy dejar el tema por la paz, Para dedicarme de lleno a mis historias. Mi postura al respecto sigue siendo la misma. Pero ahora voy a abordar el problema de una manera distinta. Una personita que se vio principalmente agraviada por la nota me dijo que las adaptaciones eran una manera de dar a conocer libros y que la gente lea. Estoy de acuerdo. Incluso alguna vez cuando recién empecé a e escribir en Fanfiction intenté subir alguna adaptación, pero en ese entonces la gente era mas intolerante y terminé borrándola. Ahora uno de cada tres fanfics es una adaptación de alguna novela. No es justo, sobre todo en un sitio cuyo lema es, "Usa tu imaginación" pero lo entiendo, porque hay historias realmente buenas. Y otra cosa en que esa persona tenía razón, los libros son caros y es más fácil leerlos en internet que comprarlos. Por eso en cada capitulo de mis historias, voy a dejar el resumen de un libro. Para quien guste leerlo me lo haga saber por medio de un PM y me dejan su correo con espacios y sin el arroba. Y con gusto se los haré llegar :)

Besos, Lizzie Swan.

PD: Pueden ponerse en contacto conmigo por Facebook, mi nombre de usuario es Lizzie Swan.

PD2: Chicas necesito sugerencias para las portadas de mis historias, si alguien quiere ayudarme se lo agradecería mucho.

**A prueba de Bomba de Emily Griffin**

_**A prueba de bomba**_

Primero llega el amor. Después, el matrimonio. Y luego... ¿la maternidad? ¿No es esto lo que todas las mujeres desean? Desde luego no Claudia Parr, y justo cuando ya ha desesperado de encontrar a un hombre que piense lo mismo conoce al cálido, maravilloso Ben. Las cosas parecen demasiado buenas para ser ciertas: se han enamorado y han decidido romper con la tradición de «no hay matrimonio que sobreviva sin hijos, eso en el caso de que sobreviva». Pero entonces lo inesperado sucede: uno de ellos ha cambiado de opinión. Uno de ellos, después de todo, quiere tener hijos...

_A prueba de bomba_ habla sobre lo que ocurre en la pareja perfecta cuando ambos dejan de querer lo mismo. Sobre estar seguro del tipo de vida que llevas y de repente darte cuenta de que nada es como pensabas que debía ser, y que no existe compromiso posible. Es sobre decidir qué es más importante en la vida y aprovechar las oportunidades para obtenerlo. Pero, sobre todo, es sobre las cosas que hacemos –o que no hacemos– por amor.


	4. Opss

**Opss**

**Edward POV**

Bella bajo a desayunar eufórica el domingo, señal de que estaba tramando algo, aún estaba molesto con ella por el chistecito de ayer, respondí todas sus preguntas con monosílabos, mi humor no era tan bueno como el de ella, incluso consideré el irme a comer a la cocina como todos los empleados de la casa, pero mi lado mas noble tomó en cuenta que tal vez eso la heriría, ya me había dicho que odiaba comer sola.

Decidí ir a dar un paseo por el jardín que podría pasar por un pequeño prado a no ser por las bardas que rodeaban el terreno. Recordé que ayer había visto algo extraño justo cuando Rosalie salió gritando, me dirigí hacia unos arbustos que estaban muy cerca de la barda y descubrí un agujero pequeño, parecido al que hacen los roedores pero en este agujero cabía una persona pequeña, la comprensión me llegó de golpe, este era el medio de escape de Bella ¿Pero como burlaba las cámaras de seguridad?

Fui al cuarto de monitoreo de las cámaras y hablé con el guardia de seguridad. Me aseguró que las cámaras giratorias abarcaban casi todo la extensión del terreno y la casa, que eran espacios los que quedaban expuestos por escasos treinta segundos.

— ¿La señorita Bella ha venido alguna vez a esta habitación Eleazar? —sospeché que su respuesta sería afirmativa y no me equivoqué.

—Claro ha esa chiquilla le interesa mucho el tema de la seguridad, conoce de memoria el funcionamiento del sistema.

—Bien, por favor quiero que hoy estés muy pendiente, avísame de cualquier cosa que te parezca sospechosa.

Bella era muy lista, apuesto que ni siquiera Félix se habría dado cuenta, pero el jueguito de la princesa se acabó, jamás volvería a verme la cara de estúpido.

La mañana trascurrió tranquila, Bella no dio señales de vida, tal vez tramando su próximo escape, se iba llevar un buen chasco.

Estaba en la cocina cuando sentí que alguien me observaba, miré en el reflejo ventana y vi que era Lauren, sin saber que la miraba se desabotonó el primer botón del uniforme y se irguió para que sus pechos resaltaran antes de hablarme. Me reí internamente.

— Hola Edward— estaba usando un tono seductor.

_Esto será divertido, _pensé.

—Hola— dije sonriéndole.

—Estaba pensando que ya que la señorita Bella está castigada y no tienes nada que hacer hoy, podríamos hacer algo juntos— musitó enarcando una ceja sugestivamente y mojándose los labios.

Exactamente lo que necesitaba para liberar la tensión.

— ¿A sí?, y que cosa podríamos hacer tu y yo_ juntos_—hice énfasis en la ultima palabra con una sonrisa picara y ella comprendió perfectamente mis intenciones.

Su respiración se agitó, nunca había cedido a sus insinuaciones o a las de Jessica pero que mejor que esto para distraer mi atención de Bella.

—Algo como esto— me dijo abalizándose sobre mí y asaltando mis labios con fiereza.

La tome en brazos y la coloqué en la encimera acomodándome entre sus piernas y mordisqueando su cuello, pero el momento fue interrumpido por alguien… Bella.

—En Forks hay dos o tres hoteles de mala muerte a los que pueden acudir a hacer sus cochinadas sin ensuciar la cocina de MI casa— sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda y estaba seguro que no tenía nada que ver con la mujer que tenía en los brazos.

La cara de Bella no denotaba ninguna emoción, en cambio mi rostro parecía arder. Tuve una especie de _deja vú _al recordar cuando mi hermana me encontró en una situación similar, realmente embarazoso.

Lauren huyó literalmente a trompicones de la cocina, yo me quedé observando a Bella prepararse un sándwich, no dijo nada pero estaba visiblemente disgustada.

—Bella no es lo que tu piensas— típica frase que decimos los hombres cuando nos cachan, pero casi siempre si es lo que piensan.

—No me des explicaciones— dijo molesta— no me interesa lo que hagas con las chachas mientras lo hagas en privado.

—No volverá a suceder—le aseguré.

—Eso espero—no dijo nada más.

Tomo su sándwich, un vaso con jugo de naranja y se marcho a su habitación.

Estaba aburrido, no quise arriesgarme a volver a buscar a Lauren, sin mas remedio me dirigí de nuevo al cuarto de monitores a relevar un rato a Eleazar.

Después de dos horas increíblemente largas, ocurrió lo que estuve esperando todo el día, una de las cámaras capto la imagen apenas visible de Bella escabulléndose como una ladrona.

— ¡Te tengo!— Esa pequeña pilla no se iba a salir con la suya de nuevo.

Salí corriendo para atraparla.

Decidí esperarla en el otro lado de la barda, quería ver su cara cuando se viera descubierta y no me arrepentí. Se arrastró cual reptil por debajo de la barda para luego chocar con mis pies.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?—Saltó un poco.

Casi pude escuchar al hámster corriendo en su cabeza.

—Yo… este…este… vine a buscar…lombrices- sonó como pregunta.

— ¿lombrices? — ¿a quien cree que engaña?

—Sip… para ir a pescar con…Alice y Rose… mañana… si mañana— trago saliva nerviosa.

— Y yo me chupo todos mis dedos— le dije con sarcasmo.

Murmuró algo bajo que me sonó "esos te los chupa la chacha"

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿que?

— ¿que decías?

—nada.

—levántate del suelo Bella.

Se puso de pie en seguida. Estaba llena de lodo. Totalmente adorable. Me mordí la lengua para no reír.

— ¿A dónde ibas?—le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la casa.

—Que te importa.

—Que te importa— hizo un puchero.

— ¿No me vas a decir?- continué divertido.

—No, porque de todas maneras ya no voy a ir, gracias a ti Cullen, ¿Por qué insistes en fastidiarme, no puedes ir a divertirte un rato al cuarto de las sirvientas y dejarme hacer mi vida en paz? — Se ruborizó de coraje, se miraba encantadora.

— ¿Celos? —no pude evitar preguntar.

—Sueña con eso Cullen.

Mientras caminaba se quito él giro que traía en la cabeza, estaba llena de tierra y se empezó a sacudir. Se le cayó el broche que tenia en las manos, cuando me agaché por el Bella me empujo con todas sus fuerzas y caí al suelo, después empezó a correr como gacela hacia el lado contrario a la casa. La seguí de inmediato, me costo un poco de esfuerzo alcanzarla pero cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca me abalancé sobre ella. Me arrepentí al instante, caímos los dos como costal de papas, trate de protegerla con mi cuerpo pero no estaba seguro de si se hizo daño. Me gire para quedar encima de ella.

— ¿Bella estás bien? — no me contestó, en lugar de eso empezó a golpearme el pecho con sus pequeños puños.

— ¡Quítate de encima bruto, me estas lastimando!

Me levante ipso facto y le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara pero me rechazo y lo hizo sin mi ayuda.

—lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido.

—Para situaciones estúpidas, soluciones estúpidas —sus ojos se humedecieron, además quien te crees para echarte encima de mí como un elefante— eso hirió mi ego.

—Perdóname, pero no podía dejarte escapar.

— No, claro que no— murmuro indignada.

—Vámonos a la casa —se le cortó la voz y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

Estaba llorando.

—Bella ¿A dónde ibas? Si quieres te puedo llevar, nadie lo sabrá.

— ¡NO! — Casi gritó— no quiero verte la cara toda la noche Cullen— la humedad en sus ojos se desbordó y empezó a andar hacia la casa. Yo la seguí en silencio.

Cuando entramos a la casa Jessica y Lauren se nos quedaron viendo, teníamos una pinta terrible llenos de barro.

— ¡QUE ME VEN IDIOTAS! —les grito Bella y subió furiosa las escaleras de caracol.

**Bella POV**

Edward me arruinó mi escape, me acusó de celarlo, me aplastó como a un sapo y me hizo llorar. Lo odio. Me fui al baño estaba hecha un desastre, toda llena de lodo. Inmediatamente me metí a la ducha y después de veinte minutos bajo el agua salí del baño envuelta en una toalla para llamar a las chicas, Alice se puso histérica.

— _¿Cómo que no vendrás_?

— Te lo diré en una palabra Alice "Cullen"

— ¿_Te descubrió? ¿Como?_

—Descuida, ya me vengaré de ese baboso mañana, pero ahora quiero descansar Ali, mañana hablamos en la escuela ¿si?

—Está bien Bells hablamos mañana.

Me deje caer en la cama apenas toqué el colchón tocaron la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? — no entiendo quien chingados se atreve a, molestarme con el mal humor que me cargo.

—_Bella soy yo Edward_.

Claro quien más.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— _Pedirte una disculpa por lo de hace rato._

— ¡Púdrete niñero de cuarta!- ni loca lo perdonaría.

—_Bella porque no me abres y hablamos._

—Nop, estoy desnuda.

—_Por favor Bella, abre la puerta_- bueno si eso quería.

Me levanté y arrojé la toalla, casi se cae de espaldas cuando abrí la puerta, lo escuché pasar saliva mientras me miraba encuerada y me reí internamente.

—Bien que querías decirme Cullen.

— ¡Dios santo Bella cúbrete!

Me reí abiertamente de él.

—No es mi problema que tengas problemas de concentración Cullen, es mi cuarto y puedo estar como me de mi puta gana.

Entro en la habitación casi sin verme y tomó la toalla que del suelo, comprendí sus intenciones, levante los brazos y lo miré retadoramente, rápidamente me envolvió con la toalla y la amarró con un nudo sobre mi pecho.

—Eso es evidente pero cuando tengo una mujer desnuda en frente, me gusta estarlo también y como eso no va a pasar, lo mejor es que estés tapada y tengamos una conversación civilizada— su respiración era errática.

— ¿Entonces piensas que soy una mujer?

Rodó los ojos,

—Quería hablar contigo pero veo que eres una insufrible.

Por milésima vez en el día me hizo enojar.

—Lo dice la persona que me sigue a todas partes y no me deja estar con mis amigos —le dije elevando ligeramente mi barbilla a centímetros de su cara.

— Ese es mi trabajo, además dudo que puedas llamar amigo a alguien que te deja volver sola a casa cuando estas ebrias mientras llueve a cantaros— eso dolió.

Camine furiosa hasta mi cama y tome la almohada más grande que había.

—¡ FUERA DE MI CUARTO! —le grite mientras lo atacaba con la furia de cojinsin.

-Eres tan infantil- musitó mientras se cubría con los brazos y atravesaba el marco de la mi puerta.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- volví a gritar y le arrojé la almohada cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

El estruendo del portazo hizo que el silencio posterior fuera más punzante, quizá yo era odiosa e infantil, pero sacar a colación el tema de Jacob era un golpe bajo y el niñero lo sabía. Los ojos me picaban pero les iba a dar el gusto de llorar ni a Jacob ni Edward.

Me puse la pijama y encendí mi laptop hace mucho que no revisaba mi E-mail, tenia como cuarenta mensajes de Jacob, los borré todos sin leerlos, todos menos el ultimo que había enviado, sentí curiosidad, en el asunto decía: "LEEME POR FAVOR" con una carita de suplica al final de la oración.

_Bella:_

_No has contestado mis llamadas y casi seguro que ni siquiera has leído mis mails, se que me porté como un imbécil Bells, pero quiero que sepas que tengo una explicación, no quiero perderte, significas mucho para mí ,mañana iré a verte a la escuela después de clases por favor no faltes, lo que te tengo que decir es importante._

_Aunque no lo creas te quiero mucho._

_Jacob_

Genial, nada mejor que un misterio para mantenerme despierta. Al día siguiente asistí a clases con toda la desgana del mundo, ni siquiera la clase de literatura capturó mi atención, las chicas me contaron con lujo de detalle como les fue con sus respectivas citas, y me alegré de no haber ido a ser mal quinto.

Edward estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi para tocarlo, pero era como si no estuviera, su rostro estaba inexpresivo y me ignoraba totalmente, parecía uno de los guardias del palacio Buckingham.

Al terminar las clases me dirigí hacia la salida con mi niñero pisándome los talones. En el estacionamiento se encontraba Jacob con un enorme lobo de peluche y una manta que decía "PERDONAME BELLS" con letras rojas, le sonreí y camine hacia él, pero una enorme mano nívea me detuvo…

El rostro antes inexpresivo de Edward ahora estaba airado.

**¡Hola gente!**

**Aquí otro capitulo corregido, trataré de ir subiendo lo mas rápido posible. Sigo sin tener portada :(**

**Pueden buscarme en Facebook como Lizzie Swan.**

**Les dejo el resumen de un libro se llama "El hombre ideal" de Andrea Semple, si quieren que se los mande déjenme un PM con su correo.**

**ANDREA SEMPLE**

**El Hombre Ideal**

The Man from Perfect (2005)

**ARGUMENTO: **

_¿Qué sucede cuando el hombre con el que sueñas se convierte en el hombre que tienes a tu lado en la cama? _

Después de sus experiencias con su ex novio Rob el Vago, **Ella Holt** está lista para abandonar toda esperanza de encontrar al hombre adecuado. De modo que cuando contesta un cuestionario de 50 preguntas de una revista acerca de su hombre perfecto, no tiene ni idea de que sus respuestas serán utilizadas por una nueva agencia de citas para encontrarle la pareja perfecta.

Naturalmente, Ella se burla de la sola idea de la existencia del «hombre perfecto», pero cuando el hombre de la agencia Perfect, James Master, se presenta en la puerta de su casa, parece que por fin sus expectativas se cumplen. No sólo es guapo como para caerse de espaldas, sino que en su rutina diaria comienza a formar parte viajes espontáneos a París, declaraciones de amor, gestos románticos (y sexo para gourmets).

Sin embargo, cuando la «fatiga romántica» surge, las sospechas de Ella acerca de las consecuencias de sus respuestas empiezan a amontonarse. Y cuando Rob empieza a cambiar su detestable conducta para recuperarla, Ella recuerda que pidió un hombre que hiciera cualquier cosa con tal de conservarla… y que destruyera todo aquello que se interpusiera en su camino.


	5. ¿Amigos?

**¿Amigos?**

Edward POV

Estaba sumamente disgustado con Bella, ayer había subido a su habitación a disculparme no se porque y me había echado a almohadazos sin mencionar el estado poco decoroso en el que me recibió, traté de no prestarle atención en toda la mañana, pero me era imposible, había pasado demasiado tiempo cerca de ella como para resistirme a su encanto. También había escuchado demasiadas conversaciones intimas con sus amigas, me sorprendía sobremanera la habilidad que tenían para ignorarme.

Pero era imposible ignorar como Bella se ruborizaba ante los comentarios inadecuados de Rosalie sobre los actores de moda, su mirada indulgente ante las locuras de Alice y su sonrisa satisfecha cada vez que descubría a algún mocoso observándola. Bella era encantadora.

Iba meditando la posibilidad de renunciar a ser guardaespaldas de Bella cuando me tope con una desagradable sorpresita, el noviecito de Bella vino a traerle un regalito.

Pensé que ella le iba a dar una patada en el trasero, en cambio lo miro con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, ok, a mi no me perdona por hacer correctamente mi trabajo, pero a ese mequetrefe lo va a perdonar solo por venir a traer un perrito de peluche con un letrerito afeminado. Empezó a caminar hacia el y de inmediato la detuve, estaba molesto.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?—le dije apretando la mandíbula.

— ¿Voy a hablar con Jake?— miró directamente a mis ojos, retándome ha impedírselo—ahora apártate.

—Tu padre me dio órdenes muy explicitas sobre las compañías inadecuadas…

—Edward por favor- me pidió ahora suplicante— necesito hacerlo, déjame hablar con él y después haré todo lo que tú me pidas.

Hubo algo en su petición que me impidió negarme, después de todo quien soy para impedirle nada, Bella tenía la mala suerte de tener un padre paranoico que no le permitía vivir su adolescencia libremente.

—Tienes veinte minutos.

Me dio un apretón en el brazo y atravesó el aparcamiento para encontrarse con el tipo ese.

Al principio se acercó recelosa, él le hablaba y ella escuchaba pero sus facciones estaban tensas, algo le dijo el tal Jake que la hizo sonreír y la rabia volvió a inundarme, ¿Por qué él podía hacer eso y yo no?

Después de charlar veintisiete minutos se abrazaron, el muy idiota la levantó por los aires, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, y casi voy y le doy en su madre al ca…

—¡Cullen vámonos ya!- no me di cuenta cuando llegó saltando a mi lado.

Nos fuimos a la casa en silencio y seguimos sin hablar durante la comida. A veces me sentía irrelevante, más que un guarura parecía un niñero, como Bella me decía, nada mas faltaba que me pidiera ayuda para hacer la tarea.

Bella se fue al estudio y empezó a leer su nuevo ejemplar de la revista la adolescentes de hoy, la seguí y procedí a leer el periódico, o al menos aparentar que lo hacía, en realidad la observaba ella estaba tirada de panza en el sofá, Bella usaba unos jeans ajustados a sus piernas, botas de lluvia y un suéter gris, a pesar de no haber nada incitador me parecía realmente sexi cada vez que cruzaba y descruzaba los talones. El sonido del teléfono la hizo saltar.

—¿hola?… a papa eres tu… si estoy bien… no, no he salido de la casa se que estoy castigada… lo se… papa el fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Alice—hubo una pausa más larga mientras su recibía la respuesta-queremos ir a cenar a Port Ángeles… si a la Bella Italia,… claro Cullen ira,… gracias papá te quiero, hasta luego.

—¡SI!- Bella comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación como niña pequeña.

—¡Iremos a Port Ángeles Cullen!—empezó a canturrear.

—¿tu papá te dio permiso? —pregunté incrédulo.

Charlie Swan casi me lincha la última vez que hablé con porque su niña estaba con malas compañías en La Push y ahora la dejaba ir al puerto de noche con decenas de lugares de perdición a su alcance, claro que yo la acompañaría…mi humor mejoro.

—llámale y pregúntale— contestó indignada.

—claro que lo haré bella no confío en ti.

—Supongo que me he ganado su desconfianza— lo dijo con cierto matiz de nostalgia— llámale a papá mientras yo le aviso a Alice y a Rose.

Los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegó el día de la salida a Port Angeles, las chicas estaban muy sobreexcitadas por salir de la rutina, yo por mi parte me sentía estimulado por salir con Bella a un lugar que no fuera la escuela, pero mas por salir con Bella, me advirtió que seria un integrante mas en la velada, claro, porque no quería quedar avergonzada con los amigos del novio de Alice pero a mi no me importó, estaría cerca de ella.

Bella bajó las escaleras por las escaleras de caracol cerca de las cinco, estaba hermosa llevaba un vestido azul turquesa que caía en suaves ondas en sus rodillas, estaba suavemente maquillada y llevaba zapatos de tacón para verse mas alta.

-te ves preciosa- se ruborizo y eso mejoró el efecto cremoso de su piel.

- gracias- me dijo en un susurro.

-Nos vamos- le tendí mi brazo y ella lo tomó

-si-sonrió.

Parecía una cita.

-Rosalie ira en su coche y Alice irá con su novio, ¿podemos pasar antes a la tienda de los Newton?, ahí deje el regalo de Alice.

-claro.

Hablamos durante todo el camino al Forks, era como si fuéramos amigos, cuando Bella no se escondía en su escudo de frivolidad era muy agradable, me contó un poco de su infancia, percibí la tristeza en sus ojos cuando tocamos el tema de su madre así que rápidamente cambie tema, quise preguntarle en varias ocasiones sobre su amiguito de la moto pero seria abusar de la nueva intimidad que compartíamos.

Al llegar al local de los Newton un chico rubio que al parecer tenia mucha confianza en si mismo, se acerco a Bella y la beso en la mejilla, ya lo odio.

- Bella- hizo una pausa dramática mientras la miraba de arriba abajo- wow ósea wow- me pareció estupido.

Peor aún Bella le sonrió, ella no debía sonreírle a el, solo a mí, esperen ella no es mía, rayos ella no es mía.

-¿El regalo de Alice?- preguntó como si se tratara de lo mas importante en el mundo, aunque supongo que para ella lo era.

- Está en la cajuela de mi coche, ¿vendrás conmigo?

Sobre mi cadáver.

-No- toma eso niño idiota- me gustaría pero tengo que ir con Cullen- como en muchas otras ocasiones eso golpeó mi ego.

Pero no importa ella vendría conmigo.

-podrías darme el obsequio de Alice quiero que valla con nosotros.

-claro

-¿Edward?

Acompañe al chico a la parte trasera de su coche donde esperaba un enorme oso de peluche, lo tome y casi arrastré a Bella al auto con tal de alejarla de ese galancito, ese era mi trabajo ¿no?

El camino a Port Angeles fue igual que el de la casa a Forks.

En el Restauran La Bella Italia nos esperaban Alice con un chico que según lo presentó a Bella se llamaba Alec y era su novio. Después llegaron Rosalie y un tipo gigante y musculoso llamado Emmett, no me gustó la manera en que miró a Bella le prestó demasiada atención, por ultimo llegó Newton y tres chicos mas, Tanya, Ben y una chica muy ruborizada a la que recordé como Angela.

Bella insistió en que compartiera la mesa con ellos, no presté atención a la charla, yo solo tenía ojos para Bella la manera en que sonreía con las bromas de l novio de Rosalie y cuando cerró los ojos marrones al degustar el ravioli que estaba comiendo, simplemente maravilloso.

La velada transcurrió sin inconvenientes. Alrededor de las ocho y media, el luchador que venia con Rosalie sugirió ir a un bar donde supuestamente entraban menores de edad hasta las once con la condición de no consumir bebidas embriagantes "Bella no ira" pensé al instante pero al ver la tristeza en su cara decidí que iríamos, claro que estaría pegado a ella como un chicle.

El bar que estaba enfrente del malecón era relativamente tranquilo, había varios chicos bailando, reconocí la cara de algunos compañeros de Bella que también habían salido a divertirse. Todos los chicos se fueron a bailar en parejas, la pequeña Alice con su nuevo apenas mas alto que ella, Rosalie y el forzudo que por cierto sigue sin gustarme, Newton con Tanya y Angela con Ben al quien le sacaba media cabeza.

Bella se quedó recargada en la barra junto conmigo, movía sus hombros y sus pies al compás de la música, lo que me llevó a preguntarle:

-¿nadie quiere bailar contigo?

-nadie me va invitar mientras estas parado a mi lado torpe- rodó los ojos.

- entonces baila conmigo.

- ¿bailas bien al menos?, porque ni creas que voy a hacer el oso si tu…

La arrastré a la pista y comencé a moverme contestando así su pregunta, ella me dirigió una sonrisa traviesa y empezó a mover su cuerpo de forma sexi junto al mío, me hipnotizó, los bailes modernos no eran mi fuerte pero siempre fuí buen bailarín, ahora solo seguía a Bella, nunca perdimos el contacto visual, nuestros cuerpos se fueron acercando poco a poco como si fuéramos imanes, fue erótico y sensual. Mi respiración se aceleró, no era el único el pecho de ella subía y bajaba con rapidez. Muy pronto la canción que sonaba se termino, fue seguida de una melodía lenta, muchas parejas abandonaron la pista, sin embargo yo me apresure a rodear la cintura de Bella con mis brazos y sorprendiéndome ella llevo los suyos a mi cuello.

-me gusta esta canción- me dijo tímidamente.

-A mi también- confesé y empecé a susurrar la tetra en su oído, sentí una sensación en el estomago que no supe nombrar cuando ella enterró su rostro en mi cuello, pero hay algo que sí sabia, la nueva sensación era muy placentera.

Después de una ronda de tres baladas románticas, regresaron las canciones más rítmicas, no me molestaba seguir bailando pero Bella quería ir al baño.

Pensé en acompañarla hasta el tocador, pero seria exagerado, ella podía estar veinte metros lejos de mí ¿no?, pasaron quince minutos que se me hicieron mas que suficientes para polvearse la nariz, fui a buscarla, conociéndola era perfectamente capaz de fugarse por la ventanilla.

Nunca en mi vida había agradecido tanto el ser paranoico, al llegar al baño de chicas me encontré con la desagradable escena de bella siendo arrinconada por un chico ebrio que trataba de besarla.

Aparte de ella a su agresor y le propine un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas que lo tumbó al suelo, probablemente le rompí la nariz, se lo merecía. Iba a levantarlo del piso para volverlo a golpear, pero Bella me lo impidió.

Mi ira tendría que esperar, los ojos Bella estaban anegados en lágrimas ella me merecía mas que el imbecil que estaba en el suelo.

-Edward, es Tayler va a mi escuela, no lo golpees más- suplicó- vamos afuera necesito tomar aire fresco, nadie se ha dado cuenta.

Tayler se levantó del suelo.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella -le advertí, salio huyendo como una niña.

-vamos pequeña- le dije a Bella tomándola del brazo- creo que será mejor que te despidas de tus amigos- sugerí

- ¡NO!- contestó enérgica-no dejaré que este desagradable incidente arruine el cumpleaños de Alice, vallamos a caminar afuera ¿pensé que querías ver el malecón?

-esta bien, vamos.

Caminamos por la orilla del malecón, la brisa marina se peleaba con las ondas del cabello y se quito los zapatos para estar cómoda, pensé que debería estar en shock, por el contrario una sonrisa tenue bailaba en su pálido rostro. Íbamos tomados de la mano lo cual no me molestó, me preocuparía por eso después.

Pasaron largos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, yo solo estaba concentrado en el calor de su mano enredada en la mía. Después de deambular un rato Bella me guió hasta una banca de piedra y nos quedamos observando la luna.

- Edward, ¿podrías darme clases de defensa personal?

- Eso depende- respondí sonriendo.

- ¿De que?- me dijo enarcando una ceja.

- de si vas a utilizar lo que te enseñe en mi contra- mi sonrisa se amplió.

- te prometo que no- contestó mirándome con una intensidad sobrecogedora.

Mas que nada en este mundo necesitaba sentir el calor de sus labios junto a los míos, inconscientemente nos habíamos acercado, lo que había anhelado toda la tarde, estaba a punto de suceder…

Bella me atraía demasiado para su propio bien.

- ¿interrumpo?- era Rosalie- es hora de irnos Bella.

Bella se puso las zapatillas rápidamente y se levantó.

Rosalie siempre inoportuna…


	6. Defensa Personal

**Defensa personal Defensa personal**

**Bella POV**

_Al terminar las clases me dirigí hacia la salida con mi niñero pisándome los talones. En el estacionamiento se encontraba Jacob con un enorme lobo de peluche y una manta que decía "PERDONAME BELLS" con letras rojas, le sonreí y camine hacia él, pero una enorme mano nívea me detuvo…_

_El rostro antes inexpresivo de Edward ahora estaba airado._

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?—su semblante estaba tenso.

— ¿Voy a hablar con Jake?—lo miré directamente a los ojos, quien se cree este niñero para impedirme hacer lo que quiero—ahora apártate—mi respuesta lo enojó más.

—Tu padre me dio órdenes muy explicitas sobre las compañías inadecuadas…

Apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula al hablar y me di cuenta que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por controlar su genio así que lo mejor era hacer las cosas por las buenas.

—Edward por favor- supliqué— necesito hacerlo, déjame hablar con él y después haré todo lo que tú me pidas.

Edward se relajó un poco, que fácil es a domar a mi fiera, sonreí internamente.

—Tienes veinte minutos—escupió y yo corrí hasta mi objetivo antes de que el niñero se arrepintiera.

Me dio mas tiempo de que necesitaba, sentí ganas de abrazarlo como lo hacia con Félix, pero dado a los acontecimientos de los últimos días seria muy extraño, me conforme con un suave apretón en su brazo.

Jacob estaba recargado en su Harley, el tierno peluche montado sobre esta. Jacob es un poco menor que yo, pero es tan asquerosamente grande que aparenta mucha mas edad que la real. Aunque con ese cartelito cursi que traía encima se miraba medio gay.

Espero que no creyera que resultaría muy fácil contentarme.

—Bella...

—Habla rápido Jacob que no tengo mucho tiempo—le corté con frialdad.

Es lo menos que se merece por ser tan estúpido.

Bella no voy a justificarme por portarme como un tarado, no hay excusas validas, lo único que puedo hacer es disculparme contigo, aunque las cosas no hayan funcionado entre nosotros quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho eres una gran amiga…

Ugh eso dolió claramente me estaba diciendo que ya no quería nada mas conmigo.

— ¿Tienes otra Jacob?—él solo agachó la cabeza, casi podía verlo enrollando la cola y retrayendo las orejas como el perro que es.

— La conocí hace dos días apenas, es muy linda y testaruda, aun no hay nada en sí pero ella me gusta mucho— noté un leve rubor en su piel oscura y casi sonreí, casi.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Nessie— contestó rápidamente con cara de borrego a medio morir.

Ugh Jake estaba enamorado.

Que este nuevo descubrimiento no me molestara me comprobó que no sentía nada por Jake, excepto cariño y muy en el fondo me alegraba que el estuviera feliz, pero muy en el fondo.

—Por supuesto le diremos a todos que fuiste tu quien me mandaste a freír espárragos y que te estuve rogando día noche para que volvieras conmigo.

Me hizo reír.

—No esperaba otra cosa, tengo una reputación de rompecorazones que cuidar.

— ¿Amigos?—me sonrió exquisitamente y no tuve dudas de porque Jake me gustaba, siempre me divertía mucho cuando estaba a su lado.

— ¿por que no?- le devolví la sonrisa.

— ¿abrazo canino?

—Claro— Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo.

—Tienes que presentármela— le dije después.

—Claro ella es muy simpática con todos— pareció meditarlo— excepto conmigo, ella totalmente me desprecia, pero eso es lo que mas me atrae, domar a la fiera.

Le di un zape. Jacob es incorregible.

—Auch— se sobó la nuca— por cierto este amigo es para ti— me dijo señalando el lobo de peluche —su nombre es Seth.

—Que te hace pensar que soy de las que les gustan los peluches.

—No se, les gusta a casi todas las chicas— rodé los ojos mientras tomaba a Seth.

Me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla y camine hacia donde Edward me esperaba, estaba contenta de que las cosas con Jacob hubieran quedado en buen termino. Edward estaba en las nubes, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo quizás, como muchas veces no pude dejar de apreciar lo hermoso que es, no se dio cuando llegue hasta su que estuve a su lado.

—Cullen, nos vamos.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, Edward seguía igual de taciturno que ayer y la mañana de hoy, no hablamos durante la comida, estaba muy agradecida con él por permitirme arreglar las cosas con Jake y también por acompañarme en la mesa, aunque tuviera un comportamiento huraño, me alegraba tenerlo conmigo.

Después de comer me fui al estudio a leer la súper revista adolescentes de hoy, con Orlando Bloom en la portada, Edward me siguió, para variar, el estaba leyendo el periódico pero a pesar de eso me sentí observada, volteé de reojo y si definitivamente me estaba viendo, el muy tonto tenia el periódico al revés. Me sentí cohibida. El sonido del teléfono me asusto, rápidamente lo tomé con la esperanza que fueran las chicas y viniera a la casa.

— ¿hola?

— _¿Bella?_ — era Charlie.

—A papa eres tú— en serio quería que fuera Alice o Rose.

— ¿_haz salido a algún lado?_ — se me encogió el estomago al pensar que Edward pudiera haberle dicho algo.

—No, no he salido de la casa se que estoy castigada— era mejor hacerme la inocente.

—_M_e _desobedeciste Bella._

—Lo sé— Estoy castigada por intentar vivir mi vida ¡Mátenme por eso! Lo que me recordó… —Papá el fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Alice—esperé un poco para que captara el mensaje.

— ¿Alice _Brandon?, Bella sabes que ese pequeño duendecillo encantador es mi punto débil, ¿tenían algún plan?_ — ¡Bingo! Nadie se resiste a Alice.

—Queríamos ir a Port Angeles —lo dije como si no fuera un hecho para que creyera que estaba pidiendo permiso.

— _¿han decidido el lugar al que irán?_

— Si, a la Bella Italia.

—_tienes que llevar a tu escolta Bella._

—Claro Cullen irá— como si tuviera alternativa.

—_Esta bien cariño felicita a Ali de mi parte y que se diviertan_.

—Gracias papá, te quiero, hasta luego.

—_Hasta pronto Bells._

Corté la llamada y empecé a brincar como changa y a gritar con júbilo.

— ¡SI!- dije entre saltos—iremos a Port Angeles Cullen— no podía estar mas feliz.

— ¿Tu papa te dio permiso? — preguntó escéptico.

—Llámale y pregúntale—le dije algo irritada.

—Claro que lo haré bella no confío en ti.

—Supongo que me he ganado su desconfianza— Contra eso o podía decir nada— llámale a papá mientras yo le aviso a Alice y a Rose.

Las chicas estaban extasiadas ante la perspectiva de un sábado por la noche en Port Angeles, mi amigo Mike se encargó del regalo para Alice, Rose y yo ya lo habíamos escogido él solo pasaría por el. Estaba ansiosa de que llegara el fin de semana, por fin conocería al novio de Alice, además iba poder el vestido que compre hace unas semanas.

El sábado desperté de muy buen humor, Edward también parecía contento. En la tarde cuando estuve lista, baje al vestíbulo Edward me miro de arriba abajo con apreciación.

—Te ves preciosa— me hizo ponerme colorada con su halago.

—Gracias— musite de forma apenas audible.

Él estaba guapísimo, usaba ropa informal, unos jeans azules y una camisa verde limón que hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos. Yo se lo había como un favor, ya que no quería ir con un guarura por todo el puerto, sonreí internamente, era preferible que pensaran que era mi cita, yo Bella Swan saliendo con un hombre mayor, seria la envidia del lugar.

— ¿Nos vamos?—preguntó extendiéndome su brazo

—Si —Edward era un caballero y sexi además.

Entonces recordé algo

—Rosalie va en su coche y Alice irá con su novio, ¿podemos pasar antes a la tienda de los Newton?, ahí deje el regalo de Alice.

—Seguro.

Edward era divertido, conversamos todo el camino, hablamos de muchas cosas, pero no como las charlas que solía tener con Felix, esas tenían ciertos matices paternalistas, con él era diferente. Solo hubo un pequeño incomodo cuando me preguntó por Renne, los recuerdos de mi preciosa madre siempre me ponían triste pero ni eso pudo evitar la nueva confianza que surgía entre nosotros éramos como ¿amigos?

Muy pronto llegamos a la tienda de los Newton, Mike acudió rápidamente a saludarme con un beso en la mejilla

— Bella— se hizo un poco para atrás para poder verme mejor—wow, ósea, wow—elevó mi ego y no pude evitar sonreír, mi amigo Mike siempre tan lame votas.

— ¿El regalo de Alice?— a veces Mike no era muy brillante algo podía haberle pasado al osito.

— Está en la cajuela de mi coche, ¿vendrás conmigo? — suspiré aliviada.

—No—no me quería despegar de Edward aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta— me gustaría pero tengo que ir con Cullen— Vi Edward hacer una mueca, tal ves no le gusta que lo llame por su apellido, tomé nota.

—Podrías darme el obsequio de Alice quiero que valla con nosotros.

—Claro.

¿Edward?

Edward fue a la parte trasera del auto de Mike y regreso con el oso, se veía tan tierno. Prácticamente me arrastro hacia el coche, parecía que tenía urgencia por estar en Port Angeles. Seguimos platicando como si la charla nunca hubiera sido interrumpida.

Alice y su novio ya estaban en el restaurante, Alec tenía cerca de un mes en la escuela pero no lo conocía en persona, era de primer año, tengo una amiga asalta cunas. Alec apenas era mas alto que yo, pero le iba perfecto a Alice_, parecían la pareja duende_, ojala nunca se entere que lo pensé. Minutos más tarde entró Rosalie con Emmett, a el ya lo conocía era extremadamente divertido, aunque a veces sentía que había algo mas en su mirada ¿protección?, esto es raro. Finalmente llegaron Mike, Ángela, Ben y Tanya la ultima se comía con la mirada a mi Edward, pero el no lo notó. _Wow _esperen _MI_ Edward, yo no pensé eso ¿verdad?

Le exigí que nos acompañara en la mesa, aunque no estuvo atento a la charla, al parecer había algo mas interesante en mi cara, pero eso no me molestó, al contrario estaba complacida, me parecía un milagro que me mirara a mi en vez de escuchar los ingeniosos chistes de Emmett.

Cuando terminamos de cenar Emmett nos invito a un bar donde nos dejarían entrar hasta las once si no bebíamos alcohol, inmediatamente Edward se tenso, lo que me indicó que yo no podría ir, pero al final me dijo que iríamos.

Desgraciadamente en el bar había algunos chicos de la escuela que no me caían bien, en especial Tyler. Para colmo todos se fueron a bailar y me dejaron sola en la barra con Edward, antes de irse Rosalie me susurró al oído "hoy Kevin está como para comérselo" y se río tomando la mano de su gigantón. Edward era lo suficiente mente intimidante como para que nadie se me acercara. El ambiente estaba muy agradable y empecé a moverme un poco. Eddie lo notó.

— ¿Nadie quiere bailar contigo? — pregunto irónicamente.

—Nadie me va invitar mientras estés parado a mi lado torpe— puse los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces baila conmigo— sugirió

— ¿bailas bien al menos?, porque ni creas que voy a hacer el oso si tu…

No me dejó terminar me jaló hacia pista de y comenzó a bailar, tengo que reconocer que lo hacia muy bien, le sonreí siguiéndole el juego y comencé a mover las caderas como Rose me había enseñado esperando que fuera sensual. Funcionó, Edward no me quitaba la vista de encima ni yo a él, sentía las descargas de electricidad en el reducido espacio que separaba nuestros cuerpos, nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas, el ritmo de la música acabó dejando en su lugar a mi canción favorita. Algunas personas se salieron, mientras que otras se abrazaban para albergar el romanticismo de la melodía. Estaba a punto se salirme cuando sentí los fuertes brazos de Edward rodearme por la cintura, entonces yo coloqué los míos en su cuello.

—Me gusta esta canción— musité.

—A mi también— admitió y comenzó a cantar flightless bird para mí, oculte mi cara en su cuello para que no notara el rubor en mis mejillas. Sentí como si tuviera la panza llena de cochinas mariposas. Continuamos abrazados durante las siguientes piezas, hasta que el DJ puso música funky, ¿me vería muy obvia si lo seguía abrazando?

Huí hacia el baño antes de que notara lo mucho que me gusta, parecía reacio a dejarme ir pero al fin me soltó.

Entre al tocador para arreglarme el maquillaje, mi cara estaba afiebrada, cuando salí me tropecé con Tyler, para mi mala suerte estaba ebrio.

—hola preciosa que linda te vez hoy— habló arrastrando las palabras.

Caminé hacia atrás cuando vi que se acercaba a mí, pero solo logre que me retuviera contra la pared.

—Aléjate de mí —le pedí con un hilo en la voz.

—Yo se que tu también me deseas— dijo acercando sus labios a mi cuello.

—No me toques— sollocé muerta de pánico.

Tyler estaba a nada de poner sus sucios labios sobre mi, cuando mi guardaespaldas lo detuvo lo jaló por los hombros y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo mando directamente al suelo, Edward estaba a punto de levantarlo del suelo pero lo detuve, no quería un escándalo que arruinara el festejo de Alice. Además Tyler esta en mi clase y es menor de edad no quería problemas para Edward.

— ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a ella!—amenazó y Tyler se alejo de nosotros.

—Vamos pequeña— me tomó por el brazo cariñosamente—creo que será mejor que te despidas de tus amigos.

— ¡NO!- contesté alterada— no dejaré que este desagradable incidente arruine el cumpleaños de Alice, vallamos a caminar afuera ¿pensé que querías ver el malecón? — me miro con comprensión y asintió.

—Esta bien, vamos.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que nos ausentamos, afuera me quite los tacones que me estaban matando y tome la mano de Edward, me sentía tranquila a pesar de lo ocurrido, Edward era mi salvador, como un príncipe encantador, sonreí al imaginarlo vestido de príncipe, se miraría monísimo. Entre nosotros se extendió un silencio sobrecogedor, sentía cosquillas donde la piel de nuestras manos se tocaba. Mire unas bancas de piedra y lo atraje a conmigo para que no sentáramos, entonces se me vino encima lo sucedido en el bar y odié ser tan vulnerable, Edward se iría algún día verdad, no iba tener un guardaespaldas por el resto de mi vida. Por eso la hice una petición.

—Edward, ¿podrías darme clases de defensa personal?

— Eso depende— me regalo unA preciosa sonrisa torcida.

— ¿De que? —preguntó enarcando una ceja, tal ves quisiera algo a cambio... un aumento...

—De si vas a utilizar lo que te enseñe en mi contra—eso era tentador... claro que el no tiene que saberlo.

No, yo nunca lo lastimaría…

—Te prometo que no— le aseguré mirándolo con ternura, esperando que viera la verdad en mis ojos.

Entonces todo comenzó sentí que los labios me ardían, deseosos por estamparse en los suyos, Edward también lo quería eso era evidente, no me importó que fuera mayor que yo, total ya lo había besado antes, aunque estaba ebria entonces, pero ahora no, yo iba a besarlo sin ninguna gota de algol en la sangre, mi sangre cantaba para él, corría con desesperación por mis venas por él…

— ¿interrumpo? — Era Rosalie —es hora de irnos Bella.

Rosalie cortó nuestro momento mágico, fue como si hubiera cerrado un libro en mis narices y yo hubiera despertado de mi ensoñación, como pude me puse los zapatos bajo su mirada interrogativa, esto no pinta nada bien.

Apenas llegue a mi casa mi celular vibro, Rose, ni siquiera pudo esperar hasta mañana.

— ¿Qué pasa Rose?

—Eso dímelo tu, que jodidos te traes con Kevin.

—Su nombre es Edward, y sabes que, si me traigo algo o no con el es mi problema, no me vengas con alardes de que es mayor porque Emmett tiene veintitrés años, además una vez dijiste que tendrías sexo con él, sí eso es, por eso me llamas, estas celosa de Cullen, si no, no hubieras interrumpido cuando estaba a punto de besarlo… pero que te quede claro ¡Edward es mío!- lo dije tan rápido que no se como Rosalie me entendió.

— ¡valla! — dijo con un suspiro.

— ¿Qué? — pregunte confundida.

—Enserio te gusta.

—Claro que no— negué de inmediato— ¿y sabes qué? tengo sueño, mañana tengo cosas que hacer—las clases con Edward recordé— ah y te prohíbo que hables de esto con Alice me entiendes.

—Demasiado tarde Bells— se rió— se me hace raro que haya sido yo la primera en llamar.

Demonios, me hice la enojada y le colgué a Rosalie. Como lo suponía veinte minutos después recibí una llamada de Alice, la mandé a la goma igual que Rose, yo no estaba enamorada de Edward.

El día siguiente me desperté como a las diez de la mañana, Edward me esperaba en el comedor para desayunar cuando bajé, le dirigí una sonrisa tímida y el me respondió de igual forma.

— ¡Estás lista para la clase de hoy?

—sip— le sonreí.

—Que bien, hoy te enseñaré pura teoría.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar, nos fuimos al vestíbulo, me senté en mi sillón favorito y Edward puso enfrente de mí una pizarra, dibujó un hombre y me explicó los puntos más sensibles del cuerpo humano. Era tan lindo cuando estaba explicando que me quedé deslumbrada, por eso me sorprendió cuando me hizo una pregunta.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella!, me estas prestando atención— preguntó irritado.

—Este… ¿cual fue la pregunta? — le dije haciéndome la inocente.

— ¿Que si cuales son los puntos mas débiles del hombre?

—Las mujeres y sus bolas— conteste sin pensar

— ¡hay Bella! — dijo rodando los ojos.

Siguió hablando y yo solo lo contemplaba como babosa.

—Torcer la parte superior del brazo hacia atrás y la parte inferior del brazo  
hacia delante o viceversa posee un agarre que puede controlar al oponente  
e inclusive dislocar la parte inferior del brazo…

**Tres meses después…**

Tengo que decir que he mejorado en mis clases con Edward, en un mes mas, digamos que le podré patear el trasero, incluso he considerado estudiar ates marciales. A lo largo de estos meses me di cuenta de que algo creció en mi interior, un sentimiento tan profundo que ni siquiera he sabido nombrar creo que… creo que estoy enamorada.

Enamorada de Edward.

Estoy decidida a confesárselo, se que no le soy indiferente, se lo diría en una semana, mi papa me pagó un viaje a Miami junto con Alice y Rosalie por mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños, bendito dios me retiro el castigo hace dos meses. Obviamente también iría Edward como mi custodio.

Empecé a recordar aquel día hace como tres semanas…

_Estábamos practicando._

—_La pierna en general y el pie en particular, pueden ser una zona de ataque de mucha potencia si se ha realizado un entrenamiento adecuado y el uso de los ataques es correcto_—_ instruyó._

_Entonces intente tumbarlo y caímos al suelo juntos, nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, entreabrí mis labios y sentí su cálido aliento colarse a mi garganta. Pero entonces apareció la perra de Jessica a interrumpirnos._

Iba ida hacia la cocina cuando escuche unos ruidos y gemidos extraños en los curtos de servicio, me imagine a las zorras de Lauren y Jessica liándose con alguien y no me aguante el morbo de cacharlas. Tal vez era con Demetre o Eleazar._ Hugh_.

Pero no era con ellos. Lauren, estaba revolcándose con…

Con Edward.

Mi tonto y puberto corazón se rompió.

Pero esto no se queda así, quiero venganza y la quiero pronto.


	7. Indiferencia

**Indiferencia**

**Edward POV**

Tener seis meses de abstinencia sexual es malo, no niego que me la pase bien con Lauren, y quien se hubiera resistido a la lencería francesa que estaba usando. Se que no hice nada malo soy un adulto responsable y libre, pero no podía quitarme esta sensación de traición.

Como si mis frustraciones no fueran suficientes, Bella estaba de un humor terrible, hace cinco días que no toma sus clases, come todos los días fuera de la casa, cuando no es con sus amigas es en el centro comercial, era haciendo las compras de para su viaje. En dos días nos íbamos a Miami y ella apenas me dirigía la palabra.

Ella bajo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la puerta.

—Hoy no requeriré tus servicios Cullen— me avisó en tono agrio.

Si ella había retomado su vieja costumbre, ya no me llamaba Edward o Eddie como lo había hecho a lo largo de los meses, ahora solo era Cullen.

—Eso no lo decides tú— le recordé.

—Ya lo se— me dijo lanzando dardos de desprecio con la mirada— pero si le llamas a Charlie, te dirá que me dio permiso para ir a dormir a casa de Rose sin seguridad, tómalo como tu día libre, el señor Hale pasará por mi en cualquier momento.

Sin mirarme se fue hacia la sala. Como media hora mas tarde, tocaron la puerta, Jessica corrió a abrir, era un señor rubio de traje, estaba hablando por teléfono.

Cuando reparo en mi, solo me preguntó por Bella.

—Brian, por fin llegaste— le dijo ella saliendo del vestíbulo.

—Lo siento Bella mi junta se retrasó, podemos irnos ya, todavía hay que pasar por Alice y Rose, el vuelo de Jasper llega en 45 minutos.

Bella tomó su mochila y se despidió con un "hasta luego Jessica" ni siquiera un "hasta pronto Cullen".

Nunca entenderé a las mujeres, menos si son adolescentes.

**Bella POV**

Me sentí fatal después de presenciar la _escenita _de Edward y Lauren revolcándose en el cuarto de servicios, soy una estúpida, pensar que estuve a punto de confesarle a Edward que lo quiero, no, yo no lo quiero, ahora lo detesto y me va a pagar cada lagrima que derramé por su culpa. Pensar que todo este tiempo se burló de mí, porque él me engañó. ¿Que pasó con esos… "tu piel es muy suave Bella" "me gusta el olor a fresas de tu cabello" "tus ojos son hermosos Bells"' él jugo conmigo, le dio alas al monstruo y ahora lo iba a conocer.

Anoche lloré, pataleé y supliqué por teléfono a mi papá para que me dejara dormir en casa de Rosalie, sin Cullen por supuesto, pero finalmente mis súplicas dieron resultado porque aceptó.

Brian y Anne Hale parecían muy jóvenes para tener un hijo de veintiún años, hace como tres años que no miramos al hermano de Rosalie, cuando tenía dieciocho Jasper se enlisto en el ejercito.

Ahora mismo nos dirigíamos a Seattle por él, se supone que su vuelo llegaría hace como veinte minutos pero el papá de Rosalie se retrasó en el trabajo.

Treinta minutos después llegamos al aeropuerto Sea—Tac, allí estaba Jasper, mas hermoso de lo que esperaba, con su sedoso cabello rubio y sus ojos melados, rápidamente abrazó a sus padres, después a Rosalie y por último a mi y Alice, que recibió su abrazo con mucho entusiasmo.

Fuimos a cenar y Jazz nos contó anécdotas de cuando estuvo en Vietnam, algunos días malos, otros peores y los días buenos, escasos pero existentes.

Cuando regresamos a Forks, Alice se fue a atender una llamada de Alec y Rose llamó a Emmett, me pareció que solo fue una táctica para dejarnos solos s a Jasper y a mí.

Estuvimos en silencio buen rato, no es como que en el pasado hubiéramos sido grandes amigos, y no es que me cayera mal, pero siempre fue muy misterioso, tampoco me sentía incomoda en su presencia, Jasper tenía la capacidad de transmitir su tranquilidad, siempre que el estaba cerca me sentía en Paz.

— ¿Que tal de escuela?— preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

—Bien, no ha cambiado mucho desde que te graduaste.

—El profesor Banner aún tiene mal aliento.

—Sí— reí— y la señora Cope aún usa esa horrorosa blusa morada.

—Me retire a tiempo entonces.

Otro silencio.

— ¿Y sales con alguien?

—No, antes sí, pero ya no.

—Genial.

No podía decirle a Jasper que mi corazón estaba roto, gracias a cierta persona de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a mis amigas, aunque dudo que no se hayan dado cuanta.

—Tal vez podríamos hacer algo juntos un día de estos, claro si tu quieres…— parecía nervioso.

— Sí claro, si me gustaría.

Nunca he creído que un clavo saca otro clavo, pero nada se pierde intentarlo ¿no?

—Podría ser mañana— agregó rápidamente.

—No lo creo— carita triste— mañana es día de solo chicas, ya sabes como son Alice y tu hermana respecto a eso y este fin de semana nos vamos a Miami.

—Oh— dijo algo decepcionado.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea brillante.

—Pero que tal si nos acompañas, vamos a celebrar mi cumpleaños— me acerqué un poco mas a él sonriendo seductoramente y acariciando el cuello de su camisa.

—Me encantaría—dijo acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa sexy.

Ya veremos la cara que pondrá Eddie cuando me vea en los brazos de semejante soldado. Casi sentí en mi lengua el sabor de la dulce venganza, Edward nunca sabría lo que causa en mí porque yo estaría ocupada con un dulce rubio a mi lado.

—Bella, es hora de que vengas con nosotras— me llamó Alice en desde arriba de las escaleras.

Me despedí de Jasper con un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—Buenas noches— susurré en su oído.

—Buenas noches— se despidió agitado.

Trate de andar sexi cuando subí, como alguna ve lo hice con el niñero y a la mitad del camino me gire para corroborar que me estaba viendo y guiñarle el ojo, el solo sonrió.

—Te vi —me reprochó Alice.

— ¿Qué?— puse carita de niña que han pillado haciendo una travesura.

Alice entrecerró los ojos, como buscando algo en mi expresión, después se encogió de hombros y nos fuimos al cuarto de Rose.

—Bella se está ligando a Jasper— dijo la condenada enana en cuando entramos.

Mi rubia amiga abrió los ojos como platos y tiro en la colcha el barniz rojo sangre que estaba aplicando a las uñas de sus pies.

— ¿Y Kevin?— inquirió sorprendiéndome.

—Tan transparente soy— suspire y me deje caer de espalda en la cama sin importarme la pintura.

—Con nosotras sí— respondió Alice a la pregunta que me había hecho más a mi misma que a ellas.

— ¿Qué esta pasando Bella?— Rose se miraba preocupada.

—Ni yo misma lo se— admití— Edward me gusta— dije sin ver sus rostros— y yo pensé que también le gustaba pero…— suspire— el otro día lo vi revolcándose con la sirvienta de mi casa— una traicionera lagrima cayo por mi mejilla— me sentí tan humillada… en serio pensé que me quería— levante la vista para poder ver sus expresiones.

Alice estaba molesta, pero Rosalie estaba furiosa, sus finas cejas casi se juntaban.

— ¿Cual de las dos?— casi grito.

— ¿Que?— pregunté sin saber a que se refería.

— Con cual de las dos perras que trabajan en tu casa se acostó Edward— era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

—Con Lauren.

— Y ya te vengaste terció Alice.

Sonreí levemente.

—Le eché polvo pica-pica en el cajón de ropa interior.

—Eso no es nada Bella— Allí estaba mi amiga Rose la protectora.

—Además el niñero también necesita un escarmiento— esta vez fue Alice la que hablo.

Por eso amaba que fueran mis amigas.

—No se preocupen chicas, de Cullen me encargo yo.

**Edward POV**

Bella tenía fuera la noche de ayer y todo el día de hoy, estaba incomodo y desolado, como me sentía cada vez que ella estaba lejos, su actitud en los últimos días me tenía desesperado.

Estaba contando los minutos para que Bella cruzara la maldita puerta, estas horas sin verla me estaban matando. Nada era interesante sin ella, estuve horas en el cuarto de seguridad, observando una ardilla en los monitores de las cámaras, leí un libro de superación personal, e huí de los coqueteos de Lauren y Jessica, la ultima se la pasaba acosándome seguro ya se había enterado que estaba en desventaja gracias a su comunicativa compañera.

Veinte minutos más tarde escuche risas provenientes del porche. Sentí como si respirara por primera vez, era Bella. Mi respiro no duró mucho tiempo junto a ella venían Alice y Rosalie y un tipo rubio que la tenía agarrada de la cintura. Me dieron ganas de partirle su tonta carita de modelo ruso y quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

—Demetre— su voz me pareció un repique de campanas— por favor baje las maletas del auto del señor Hale— ¡JESSICA!— grito— prepara una habitación de huéspedes para Jasper, se va a quedar esta noche— ordeno cuando esta apareció.

La susodicha devoraba al tal Jasper con los ojos.

— ¿La habitación junto a la suya señorita?— la sangre me hirvió.

—La de la planta baja.

Se volteó a ver al rubiecito con gesto de disculpa.

—Lo siento Jazz esa habitación esta cerca de los cuartos de servicio, pero es la única condición que puso papá para que te quedaras a dormir.

—No te preocupes cariño, no hubiera habido problema con pasar a recogerlas mañana estoy impuesto a madrugar…

—Tonterías Jasper, apenas si tendremos tiempo para tomar el avión— le corto Rosalie.

—Además yo quería que vinieras— le dijo Bella con un lindo puchero.

Esperen un momento ¿cariño?, por que el la llamaba así, y lo de tomar el vuelo, ¿acaso el idiota ese vendría a Miami?

—Cullen—dijo ella entonces en un tono muy frío y monótono— cambiamos el vuelo para las 6:20 de la mañana, Jasper irá con nosotras — me informo, yo solo asentí.

— Puedes retirarte— indico después, claramente indicándome que no cenaría con ellos.

No me sentí ofendido, al fin y al cabo yo era un empleado mas, lo que me dolió fue su indiferencia.

Estaba cenado en la cocina junto con Eleazar cuando Rosalie entro a pedirle un jugo de naranja a Lauren, cuando esta se lo entregó lo probó y al instante en que el liquido entró en su boca se lo escupió en la cara.

—Este jugo es de cartón, yo solo tomo jugos naturales, deberías saberlo chacha— con el mismo desdén con el que entró salió de la cocina.

— ¡Estúpida rubia teñida, hija de papi!— renegó Lauren.

Desolado y triste, por la actitud de Bella para conmigo me fui a mi habitación, pensando en ella, como siempre, me quedé dormido.

Mas tarde escuche unos golpes y quejidos provenientes del cuarto de huéspedes. Salí rápidamente de la cama y tomé mi arma. Camine en guardia por el pasillo y cuando me fui acercando a la puerta pude escuchar con mas claridad…

— Oh si, así…— era la voz de Bella— mas fuerte, me encanta como lo haces, Oh Jasper, un poco mas a la izquierda, ahhh eres un dios.

— ¿Te gusta?— le pregunto él con voz ronca.

—Me… encanta, respondió ella entre gemidos.

Un fuerte sentimiento de rabia, me embargó, estaba punto de entrar y asesinar al rubiecito, mi mano estaba en el picaporte, entonces sentí una mano suave que me detuvo.

— Se están divirtiendo allí adentro ¿no?— era Lauren— ¿Por qué no vamos a tu cuarto y seguimos su ejemplo?

—Ahora no Lauren— respondí tajante— tengo que madrugar mañana.

—A ellos— hizo una señal hacia la puerta— no parece importarles.

—Hasta mañana Lauren— con una mueca se fue rumbo a su cuarto.

Fui a mi habitación i guardé la pistola antes de hacer algo de lo que me pudiera arrepentir, después salí al pasillo y me quedé esperándola, exactamente como una ladrona salió de la habitación diez minutos después de que sus gemidos cesaran, traía de pijama un short rosa, que en ves de eso parecía ropa interior y una blusa azul cielo de tirantes.

Dio un salto cuando me vio.

— ¡Cullen!, ¡me asustaste!

— ¿Me puedes explicar que hacías ahí metida?

— ¿De verdad necesitas que te lo explique?— enarcó la cejas y sonrió ladinamente— ¿mamá y papá no te dieron la charla de las avejitas?

—Lo que hiciste no es correcto.

— ¿Por qué no? tu lo haces con las sirvientas.

Se me heló hasta la última gota de sangre en las venas.

—Tú… tu como sabes eso.

—Digamos que las criadas no son muy discretas que digamos.

—Eso no importa, yo soy un adulto, no un adolescente de dieciséis años como tú— contraataqué.

—Te recuerdo que en dos días es mi cumpleaños, además Jasper es tan guapo…

Dio un exagerado suspiro.

—Bella…— dije entre dientes y apretando los puños.

— ¿Que? te molesta que no haya sido contigo— me dijo airada.

— Esta loca— en el fondo sabía que no era así.

Su expresión se relajó se acerco a mí y se paró en la punta de sus pies para susurrar en mi oído un "duerme bien Cullen" me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se fue dejándome enfadado.

**Hola después de mil años, aquí esta la tan esperada venganza de Bella ¿que les pareció?**


	8. Miami

**Miami**

**Edward POV**

No pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche, pensando en ese rubio desabrido poniendo sus manos encima de Bella, estuve tentado toda la noche en ir y golpearlo, castrarlo si fuera posible, pero que podía hacer, él no obligó a Bella a nada, sea lo que sea que hayan hecho en esa habitación.

A la mañana siguiente salimos muy temprano al aeropuerto, ellos iban en primera clase, por supuesto, yo iba en turista, no es que me importara mucho, pero desde aquí no podría ver a Bella, casi me arranco los cabellos al ver lo melosos que estaban ella y el mequetrefe y ni hablar de las miraditas cómplices. Los celos me estaban matando, Bella ni siquiera me daba los buenos días.

Cuando llegamos al Miami, las chicas pidieron una limosina, yo seguí el ostentoso coche en un auto que había rentado previamente y nos estaría esperando en el aeropuerto, un _volvo_ por supuesto. El padre de Bella había pagado una suite en el Four Seasons Miami, mejor dicho la suite presidencial, "lo mejor para su princesita" el hotel era muy lujoso.

Por órdenes estrictas de su padre me hospedaría en la misma suite que Bella. Ella trató de no comentar nada al respecto. Dormiría en una habitación mas pequeña y modesta, junto a la majestuosa recamara principal, compartiríamos el baño, imagine las cosas que se podrían hacer en ese enorme jacuzzi, después imagine a Bella y a Jasper haciendo cosas en el mismo, desterré esos pensamientos inmediatamente. Me consolé mirando la hermosa vista al mar que tenía en frente. Sus amigas habían tomado la suite de a lado que compartirían pero no era menos cómoda ni más pequeña que la de Bella.

Gracias a dios su rubio amigo estaba en otro hotel porque en este ya no había cupo, me alegre que haya sido invitado de última hora.

Escolté a Bella y sus amigas en las tiendas del Hotel, el tal Jasper se excusó diciendo que quería descansar un poco ya que no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo en Forks, pero me sonó mas como un pretexto para no tener que cargar las bolsas con las compras, estas niñas compraban todo lo que tenía un signos de precio, incluso escuche a Alice negociar con una chica unos aretes étnicos de madera que según ella le habían parecido divinos, terminó haciendo un trueque intercambiándolos por una de sus pulseras.

Después de cuatro horas de compras el botones y yo no las ingeniamos para subir tantas bolsas y cajas.

Me di una ducha rápida en lo que ellas se probaban todo lo que compraron en la suite de Alice y Rosalie. Me vestí con un pantalón kaki de algodón y una playera polo color verde mostaza, estuve cocinándome todo el día con el traje, a media jornada del "Shopping" me había deshecho de la corbata.

Me planté en la puerta de la otra suite a esperar a Bella. Salieron pronto rumbo a la piscina y fueron a los vestidores de chicas a ponerse el bañador. La primera en salir fue Rosalie con un mini bikini rojo, muchas personas, chicos y chicas, voltearon a verla y aunque traía unos lentes de sol, casi podía ver su mirada petulante y orgullosa, Alice no se quedó a atrás con un conjunto amarillo, pero casi me muero cuando vi salir a Bella con ese bañador verde esmeralda del estilo de los 50s, pude apreciar en todo su esplendor sus generosas curvas y sus largas y cremosas piernas.

Las tres caminaron hacia las sillas de playa a la orilla de la piscina, no pude evitar la oleada de excitación que sentí cuando las vi colocándose entre ellas el bronceador. Mi fantasía fue nublada fatídicamente cuando el "rubio" se les unió, reemplazó las manos de Rosalie y empezó a untarle bronceador a Bella en la espalda, estaba a punto de ir a patearle el trasero, cuando unas voz femenina me hizo retroceder.

— ¿Masen?— me sorprendí, solo los agentes de la CIA me conocían por ese nombre.

— ¿Jane?— sonreí— ¡pero que sorpresa!— ella me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y besó mi frente.

—Anthony, pensé que habías muerto, después de aquella misión no supe nada más de ti.

— yo muerto—le dije bromeando—pero si tengo mas vidas que un gato.

—Me alegro_, _pensé que jamás te volvería a ver _mio vampiro_— ronroneo besando mi oído.

—_Piccola stega brucia gli occhi, _ya ves que no es así— rodeé su cintura, recordando viejos tiempos, los días que nos escapamos del trabajo y pasamos juntos en la Toscana.

Me envolví en la suave burbuja que me rodeaba siempre que estaba con Jane, era fuerte pero al la vez muy frágil, solo nos veíamos muy de vez en cuando, cuando coincidíamos en alguna encomienda…

— ¡CULLEN!— la voz de mi nueva pequeña bruja resonó en mis oídos—un chico me ofendió y fue grosero conmigo y tu aquí coqueteando, que no se supone que estas aquí para cuidarme, si no hubiera sido por Jasper que me defendió…— empezó a despotricar Bella muy enojada. Jane la observaba.

—_una nuova missione_—inquirió divertida.  
—_peggio, io sono la guardia del Corpo_— contesté irónico.  
—_Davvero?_— preguntó incrédula.  
—_missioni sono sulla morte— _contesté  
_—è una vergogna, come avete divertente se non vi è pericolo?—_ante eso no tenía nada que decir._  
—Si vede che ho cambiato la mia vita  
—questo è quello che si pensa— _había un trasfondo oscuro en sus palabras_.  
—perché dici così?— _Cuestione intrigado_.  
—sarà quindi la mia puma sexy— _me dio una mirada significativa, le sonrió a Bella y se marchó.

La seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

—Cierra la boca que se te va a tirar la baba Cullen y mejor dedícate a protegerme que para eso se te paga. Regresó enojada a donde estaban sus amigos.

Rosalie y Alice fueron a su suite, mas tarde Bella se les unió y muy sutilmente me dijo que no quería que la siguiera, así que me quedé en la puerta.

**Bella POV**

Que demonios hace Cullen coqueteando cuando debería estarme cuidando, además con esa chica tan bajita y sosa que hasta parece de mi edad, ugh, esta bien era algo linda, pero no más linda que yo, ¿Edward piensa que es mas linda que yo? Se supone que el tendría que tener celos de Jasper y no al revés. Además porque se pone a hablar en italiano con la tipa, yo no hablo italiano, ¿no es de mala educación hablar en otro idioma delante de alguien que no lo entiende? Es como secretearse o algo así, pero eso ya no importa, me siento mal por su culpa, _de nuevo._

Después de mis fallidos intentos de darle celos en la alberca, decidí que no tenía caso y me fui con las chicas a las suites, me sentía muy triste, necesitaba apapachos un bote de helado y una película romántica.

—Cullen, voy al curto de Alice y Rose y tendremos una platica de chicas, tu sabes de los novios y el periodo menstrual, así que no te quiero rondando.

— Estaré en la puerta entonces— dijo tranquilamente.

_Por mi vete al infierno_ pensé, como me gustaría que pudiera leerme la mente, aunque claro, se enteraría de lo mucho que me gusta, no sería buena idea.

Cuando entré a la suite de Alice y Rosalie, se me cayo mi corazón al suelo, tenían las dos la expresión que yo misma debería tener en este momento, mal de amores.

— ¿Que pasa chicas?— musite con un hilo en la voz, a Rosalie se le escapo una lagrima y Alice la abrazo— ¿le pasó algo a Jasper?— me estaban asustando.

— Ay Bella, no es nada de eso, es solo que Emmett anda muy raro, no se que demonios le pasa, nunca contesta mis llamadas, yo soy la que debería estar consolando a Alice, Alec terminó con ella por teléfono.

— ¡¿QUEEE?! ¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios les pasa a los hombres?— grité exasperada.

— Son todos unos imbéciles, ¿pero sabes que vamos a hacer?

—Película, helado y apapachos— contestamos Ali y yo al mismo tiempo.

Rose bufo, se levanto de la cama, se limpió las lagrimas y se paró derechita.

—Claro que no, saben cuanto nos engordara el trasero con eso— reímos— no vamos a vestirnos como reinas con esos sexys vestidos que compramos en la tarde y vamos a ir al bar.

— ¡SI!— coreamos Alice y yo de nuevo.

—Solo hay un problema— Alice hizo un pucherito de preocupación— somos menores de edad, no podemos ir al bar.

—Tienes razón Alice, no iremos al bar— Rosalie se paro sobre su la cama y levantó su mano de forma teatral— iremos a un antro.

Alice y yo la miramos como si de hubiera vuelto loca.

—No es que quiera amargarte la vida Rosie, pero creo que si nos dejan entrar al bar del hotel, mucho menos a un antro.

Alice me apoyó.

Rosalie salto de la cama al suelo y luego se sentó entre medio de nosotras para abrazarnos a ambas.

—chicas, cuantas veces me han dicho que parezco de veinte cuando me arreglo.

—Muchas— dijimos de nuevo a coro, como niñas que le contestan al profesor.

—yo también me veo grande si me esmero, pero que vamos hacer con la cara de bebe de Bella.

— ¡Oye!— le di un codazo— enana traicionera.

—Eso es lo de menos, mira cuando el que cuida la puerta vea su escote, no va a reparar en su cara.

—no usaré un escote, ni siquiera tengo pechos.

— Claro que tienes Bella, ni que fueras un fenómeno— dijo Alice.

— Pero son pequeños— puse los ojos en blanco— usaré el vestido azul.

— ese esta bien, vas a parecer puberta quinceañera pero, como quieras, se levanto de la cama se dirigió al armario— yo usare el de cuadros y tu Ali deberías usar ese precioso vestido floreado que te quedó tan lindo.

Ignorando los comentarios de Rosalie sobre mi vestido, me cambie y me puse linda, las chicas igual, estábamos perfectas pero habíamos olvidado un pequeño detalle…

…Cullen.

— ¿Cómo nos desharemos del niñero?— musitó Alice.

— Saldremos por la ventana— dijo Rose muy segura ¿acaso había olvidado que la duende la dan miedo las alturas? Y que por cierto, estábamos en el piso diecisiete

— Ni loca me trepo por la ventana— exclamo Alice asustada.

—Alice no seas niña, mira solo caminaremos por la borde del balcón y entraremos en alguna habitación, será como en esas tontas películas de espías, Bella lo hace todo el tiempo— dijo restándole importancia.

—Nunca estado tan loca como para saltar de una ventana a diecisiete pisos del suelo— repliqué.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Bella, soy muy joven para morir— pareciera que Alice iba entrar en estado de shock.

—haber chicas, ¿nos hemos arreglado así para quedarnos aquí encerradas?— dijo la rubia señalando nuestros vestidos.

—Tal vez Cullen puede acompañarnos— señaló Alice con anticipada de derrota.

Eso era suficiente para mí, está noche me divertiría como loca y Edward no estaría ahí para amargarme.

—Vallamos por la ventana— dije muy segura de mi misma, Alice me miro aterrada mientras que Rosalie me sonreía complacida.

Nos quitamos los zapatos y avanzamos por el estrecho borde que adornaba la pared, eran escasos dos metros que me parecieron kilómetros, en algún momento de estupidez miré hacia abajo y de tan solo ver lo lejos que estaba el suelo sentí vértigo.

Gracias a dios llegamos sanas y salvas a una habitación donde estaba un viejito en boxers, que horror, además nos sonrió de una manera muy libidinosa.

— Ruco rabo verde— siseó Alice enojada.

Nos carcajeamos como niñas traviesas cuando cruzamos por el lobby y salimos a la calle, subimos al primer taxi disponible dispuestas a disfrutar mucho esta noche. Pronto llegamos a un antro súper nice y no hubo ningún problema en la entrada, la música estaba muy buena y estaba a reventar de chicos lindos, no pasó mucho tiempo para que nos invitaran a bailar, claro está. Un chico llamado Ethan me ofreció una copa y la acepté encantada, estaba deliciosa así que bebí otras mas, como a la quinta o la sexta me sentí mareada, mis amigas no estaban mas sobrias que yo. Mire aterrada a Rosalie cuando me arrastró junto con Alice a un pequeño templete donde bailaban algunas chicas que querían llamar la atención, definitivamente este era el plan de mi amiga porque de fondo se escuchaba la canción "Bad Romance" de Lady GaGa.

Las tres empezamos a bailar y a mover las caderas en sincronía, manoseándonos entre nosotras un poco, se escuchaban silbidos, aplausos y gritos por doquier, pero no fue eso lo que me hizo volverme, fue la intensidad de una mirada esmeralda clavada en mí.

No puede ser, Edward estaba aquí y no estaba solo, Jasper venía con el y ¿Emmett?

Solo fui consiente de unos brazos níveas bajándome del pequeño escenario y Emmett y Jasper haciendo lo mismo con las chicas.

**Edward POV**

Jasper llegó a buscar a las chicas dos horas después de que Bella entrara en la habitación.

—Hola Edward,— me saludó— en el lobby hay un tipo enorme que presume de ser el novio de mi hermanita.

Me encogí de hombros. Aunque no me gustara el grandote, jamás la haría ningún favor al rubiecito odioso.

—Yo no me meto en esas cosas— le dije, el entrecerró los ojos y me miro con recelo.

— ¿Las chicas están ahí dentro?— me preguntó.

— Si —afirmé— pero yo no entraría ahí, están hablando de su periodo menstrual— susurré y el palideció.

Ignorando mí advertencia se adentró en la cueva del lobo y luego salió a un más descolorido.

—Las niñas no están.

Entonces el enfermo fui yo, entre y busque a Bella por cada rincón, entonces me percaté de la ventana abierta, ellas no saldrían por ahí ¿o sí? El rubio y yo salimos despavoridos a buscarlas, en la puerta del hotel estaba el grandote y se nos unió, la chica de la recepción solo pudo decirnos, que habían tomado un taxi y que iban vestidas para ir una fiesta. Le pedí al valet parking el volvo y los chicos se fueron en el jeep de Emmett, recorrimos casi todos los antros y discotecas de mala muerte de Miami hasta que Jasper reparó en que probablemente estaban en el más exclusivo. El rubio no se equivocó, apenas llegamos al Twilight club, las vimos bailando en el templete y una manada de depredadores las miraban como si fuesen pedazos de carne.

Como si no estuviera ya excitado, Bella llevaba un sexy vestidito azul ¿es que ella sabía que me encantaba cuando usaba es color?

Rápidamente me abrí paso entre la multitud y avance a donde ella se encontraba, la tome por la cintura para bajarla, apenas me di cuenta cuando el gigantón hacía lo mismo con Rosalie y Jasper cargaba a la pequeña Alice, regañando a su hermana y su amiga sobre "si era la forma en que se debe comportar una chica decente"

Dejé de escucharlo y me dediqué a cargar a Bella hacia el coche, conduje de nuevo al hotel, tuve que parar dos veces para que bella volviera el estomago y volvió a hacerlo cuando estuvimos entramos a la suite, se enjuagó la boca varias veces y luego se lavó los dientes. Al parecer la borrachera se le estaba bajando.

— Voy a prepararte un café— con eso se sentiría mejor.

— ¡NO!— dijo jalándome del brazo – solo quiero dormir.

Sus rodillas se doblaron al grado de casi caer al suelo— llévame a la cama pidió.

La levante en brazos de nuevo hice a un lado la colcha, me agache y la recosté. Sus brazos asían mi cuello pero cuando trate de desprenderme de su agarre, sus dedos se aferraron a mi camisa y atrajo hacia ella.

—Quédate a dormir conmigo Cullen.

**Traducción**

—Mi vampiro

—Pequeña bruja ojos de fuego

—Una nueva misión—inquirió divertida

—Peor, soy el guardaespaldas.

— ¿De verdad?

—Se acabaron las misiones de muerte

—Es una lastima, ¿como vas a divertirte si no hay peligro?

—Ya vez he cambiado de vida

—Eso es lo que tú crees

— ¿porque dices eso?

—Nos veremos luego mi puma sexy.

**Otro capitulo mas, coméntenme que les pareció. **


End file.
